Ils existent!
by TAKY-TAZENS
Summary: Les transformers existent! Je n'aurais jamais cru! Moi qui suis fan des films, maintenant que je les ai rencontré, ça me fait drôle. Je ne peut pas leur dire qu'il sont génial, car ils ont souffert pour vrai. Moi, il m'est arrivé la même chose que Samuel Witwitki: j'ai acheté une voiture qui se transforme. Puis, je suis différente. (Complète, pour le moment)
1. Chapitre 1- La rencontre

**Prologue**

Je suis une fille très ordinaire. Grandeur moyenne, pas maigre ni obèse, juste la grosseur santé. J'ai une ossature assez massive... pour une fille. Cheveux blond cendré et yeux bleu, mais qui tire sur le gris. Je ne suis pas laide, mais je ne suis pas sexy ou canon... comme les gars diraient. Je me nomme Zoé et j'ai 17ans, je viens d'obtenir mon permis. Je veux devenir professeur d'art. J'ai jamais eu de petit copain et aucun mec me l'a demandé.

J'ai une famille comme tout les autres. Mes parents sont en santé et un petit frangin, de 15a

ns, énervant.

C'est à peu près ça que vous devez savoir sur moi. Ah! Et je viens de m'achèter une petite voiture: Mazda 2 de couleur blanche avec des lignes bleu royal.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

C'est le printemps et je suis sortie rouler pour le plaisir. J'aime prendre ma voiture. Elle fait un doux "ronron", elle ne casse pas les oreilles. Je me suis habillée dans de vieux vêtements... Un jeans et mon chandail est bleu avec un dessin dessus: le logo autobot. J'aime énormément les film de transformers.

Puis, ma voiture s'arrête soudainement. Je tente de l'approché de la chaussé afin de ne pas bloquer la route. «Qu'est-ce qui te prend? Merde, fair chier!» demandais-je comme si le véhicule répondrait.

Une avion de chasse passe dans le ciel à une haltitude assez basse. «Depuis quand il y a ses avions dans le secteurs?» me questionnais-je à voix haute. Je regarde l'engin passer, lorsque mon attention est attiré vers la radio, de mon véhicule, qui clignote. Puis, mon auto se met à reculer à toute allure à grande vitesse. Je n'ai touché à rien! Les portent ce sont verrouillées.

Je ne comprend plus ce qu'il se passe. Lorsque j'entend la radio qui s'allume et une voix masculine en sort: «Optimus, y'a un Decpeticons... Je ne sais pas c'est qui! J'ai besoin de renfort, maintenant!»

Quoi? Optimus... Mais... C'est une blague qu'on me fait! Mes copains ont dû s'amuser et demander à des professionnels d'installer une télécommande pour diriger mon véhicule. Puis, ils ont installé une cassette...

«WAAAAAAH!» criais-je en voyant des missiles sortirent de l'avion et se diriger vers nous. Je ferme mes yeux. Le choc ne vient jamais. J'ouvre mes yeux et vois la route avec des troues immense. Ma voiture "drift" et continue sa route tout droit, dans la même direction qu'elle allait plutôt. Je regarde par la vitre arrière et j'aperçois l'essayant. Je gueule: «PLUS VITE, VITE... Il va nous toucher, y'a encore largué des missiles!» Sur ces mots, le véhicule blanc, où que je suis, accélère à fond.

Après plusieurs minutes de poursuite, des véhicules passe en sens inverse de nous. «AAAAAAH!» criais-je à nouveau, me sentant projeté dans tout les sens. Je me retrouve assise au sol, observant des robots géants. Un bot plus petit se tient devant moi, il me dit de ne pas bouger, sauf si on me le dit. J'hoche la tête, malgré que j'ai l'intention de faire l'inverse... partir en courant!

Voiture... Robot... Transformers?... Ça existe? Si oui, on est tous mort!

Malgré que je veuille faire l'inverse, je reste sagement assise comme il m'a demandé. Je regarde la bataille se mener. Le Decepticons à atterrie, suivi par de nouveaux robots qui arrivent à leur tour.

Si je me fis aux films, je peux affirmer qui est qui. Le grand bot bleu et rouge possédant des flamme: Optimus, Hound, Croshair, et ma voiture que je n'ai jamais vue dans les films.

La bataille finit avec la fuire des Decepticons qui semblaient être mieux placé pour une victoire. Peut importe, je n'ai plus de chance de mourrir.

«Tu as été sage, pour une humaine! Gentille», commence Croshair. Je le regarde en colère, on dirait qu'il parle à un animal, ce que je ne suis pas! Je me lève sur mes pieds rapidement. «On dirait que tu parles à un animal le robot extraterrestre! Ce que je ne suis pas, car j'ai une conscience... Je crois que tu as loupé cette information!» lâchais-je bêtement.

-Tu n'as pas peur que je...

-Du calme Croshair, commence Optimus.

-Que tu m'écrase? Non. T'es un autobot...

-Qui t'as dit tout ça petite?

-Bah, y'a des films sur vous... Au fait ce qui s'y passe c'est vrai?

-Inspiré de la réalité, dit Hound.

Je me tais, que dire... Je suis fan des transformers, car je ne pensais pas qu'ils existaient, mais là... Pas pour leur dire qu'ils sont géniales, ils ont souffert. «Alors vous avez sauvé la Terre?» demandais-je. Optimus me répond que oui. «Merci beaucoup... Et au fait, pourquoi il y avait les Decepticons?» dis-je pour changer de sujet. Ma voiture ou plus tôt... Le robot qui est ma voiture me répond qu'ils ont dû repérer son signal.

Je leur demande ce qu'ils vont faire de moi. «Commencer par t'ammener au NEST, pour faire connaissance avec eux et les autres Autobots. N'est-ce pas Prime, puisqu'elle connait notre existence? Après tout c'est de ma faute si elle m'a acheté, car je me suis garé chez un concessionnaire pour ma mission de repérage. Puis, je n'étais pas pour la laisser tombé, elle aurait gaspillé ce qu'elle a utiliser pour me posséder», tente de convaincre ma voiture. Je rigole à sa phrase. Il me demande ce qu'il me fait rire, j'explique:« Et bien, le truc que j'ai "gaspillé" ça s'appelle de l'argent. Un peu de culture... C'est ce que les humains aiment majoritairement le plus et qui sert à les faire vivre... Pardon... Vous ne devez pas savoir, puisque ça ne doit sûrement pas faire partie de vos priorités.» Optimus aquiesce et ordonne leur transformation et leur retour au NEST.

Pendant le trajet, je ne parle pas. Du moins, pas jusqu'à maintenant. Je suis du côté passagé, "ma" voiture projecteur un hologramme pour faire comme s'il y avait un conducteur. Le chauffeur à les cheveux du même bleu que ma voiture, les yeux d'un bleu très pâle, une veste agencée avec les couleurs et les motifs de la voiture, son patalon est un jeans bleu, et son t-shirt est bleu marine, voir noir. Et, il semble avoir près de 18ans.

Je suis accoudé contre la fenêtre et regarde la route défiler, les lignes de la route passé, ligne continue, pointillé, pointillé pointillé, pointillé, pointillé... Retour à la ligne continue, maintenant la ligne double. Au loin, des champs. Le trajet est long. Lorsque j'entend un son, c'est mon cellulaire, je répond:

_{conversation}_

Moi: Oui, allo?

Personne à l'autre bout: T'es où?

Moi: Maman, je vais chez une amie, je ne rentrerai pas ce soir...

Maman: Tu ne pouvais pas prévenir? Pas parce que tu as une auto que tu a le droit de rien nous dire!

Moi: Pardon, j'ai oublié... Mais ça fait vraiment longtemps que je l'ai pas vue! Elle a déménagé loin... Puis, là j'suis à mi-chemin. Depuis ce matin que je roule pour aller chez elle!

Maman: D'accord, d'accord! Fait comme tu veux! Mais previens la prochaine fois! Fait attention a toi. Babye!

Moi: Bye, bonne soirée.

_{fin de l'apelle}_

Le conducteur me regarde et me demande: «T'a créatrice qui s'en fait pour toi parce que tu n'es pas chez toi?» J'hoche la tête. Je suis surprise que de voir l'hologramme bougé et parler. «J'ai écouté la conversation... Pardon...je me suis connecté à la fréquence de ton téléphone... Je voulais entendre tout ce qui ce disait au cas où tu parlerais de notre existence.» Je lui répond que je comprend qu'il se méfie et qu'il est pri ces précautions et que je ne lui en veux pas.

Il me sourit.

«Parcontre, je hais mentire à mes parents!» lâchais-je. Le silence refait son retour. Je recommence à regardé le paysage. Lorsque je laisse glissé ma main sur "l'intersection" de la porte et de la fenêtre, je sens un petit tremblement, autre que la vibration normal que cause le moteur. Je ramène ma mai vers moi, continuant de la faire glisser au même endroit, pour testé s'il va refaire se "frisson" d'une maniere subtile et "involontaire". Un autre "frisson" prend ma voiture.

Alors c'est robot ne sont pas insensible au contact. Ont-ils de vrai émotions, aussi? Sûrement, puisqu'il réagit au contacte et que ce sont des "organismes robotique autonome de la planète Cybertron" si je site la phrase d'Optimus dans le premier film.

«Alors, toi, comment tu te désigne?» questionnais-je à "ma" voiture. Il me répond : «Naos! Et toi, c'est Zoé, c'est ça?» Je lui donne une réponse positive.


	2. Chapitre 2- Au NEST

**Chapitre 2**

Le silence revient. Jusqu'à ce que nous ayons rejoint leur base, le lendemain. Je me suis endormie pendant le trajet.

Un des soldats s'exclame: «Vous revoilà enfin! Je commençais à me demander ce que vous faisiez.» Optimus se transforme et lui répond que le trajet était long et qu'il y a eu un petit imprévu.

Je suis debout à côté de Naos. Ce dernier mute en sa version humanoïde. Et Optimus continue: «Cette humaine connaîs notre existence... Nous ne pouvions pas la laisser, car elle aurait été en dangé.» L'homme se tourne vers moi, puis s'approche de moi. «Alors, comment te nomme-tu?» me demande-t-il. Je lui répond et le questionne à mon tour sur le comment il s'appelle. «Je suis Lennox», m'informe-t-il.

J'aurais dû le reconnaître, c'est le vrai, celui des films! Ou là là!

«Ne soit pas gêner, car tu es maintenant considéré comme une invité, mais aussi comme une personne à protéger... Ce qui est le mauvais côté» me dit-il et en ajoutant à l'intention d'Optimus: «Qui sera son gardien? Comme Bumblebee l'est avec Sam.» Le chef géant me regarde et viens le tour de Naos. Puis, ce dernier déclare:«Je peux bien! Après tout je suis sa voiture!» Le leader Autobot donne son accord.

Lennox me dit: «Vient, suis-moi, je vais te montrer quelque chose d'amusant. C'est l'heure du lavage de certain Autobots. N'est-ce pas Naos?» Ma voiture grommelle et se dirige à l'extérieur, obéissant comme un enfant, malgré qu'il soit d'un autre avis.

Le voir faire cette tête me fait rire. Il se transforme et va s'aligner avec les autres bots. Certains apprécie d'autre ne veulent pas être lavé, se disant être propre. «Désolé les gars, mais l'ordre viens de Ratchet! Un peu d'hygiène ne vous fera pas de tord!» déclare Lennox en rigolant. Ce soldat à raison de dire que c'est amusant de les voir, car les robots s'obtinnent tous à ne pas recevoir leur "bains", sauf quelques'uns qui aprécie.

Je me tourne vers lui en demandant :«Ratchet n'est pas mort?» Il me répond que non, qu'ils ont demandé à ce que cette partie soit adapté de cette façon, car ça leur donnerait certainement un avantage que plusieurs le croient mort, par rapport à ceux qui ont vue les transformers dans la vrai vie et qu'ils connaissent leur existence. «Au fond, c'est une surprise que vous faites à des ennemis potentiel?» demandais-je. Il hoche la tête. Puis, il me demande si je veux aller aider les soldats à laver les modes véhicules des Autobots. Je lui demande qui je dois lavé. Il me dit de m'occuper de Naos, si je veux, puisqu'il est mon gardien/véhicule.

J'arrive près de ma voiture, je cherche un saut. La femme soldat, qui s'occupe de Croshair qui est seulement stationné à côté de Naos, me dit que je peux utilisé l'une des éponges pour laver l'Autobot blanc et bleu. Le bot qui est lavé par la femme fessé de geindre demandant si ce n'est pas bientôt fini. La soldat ne l'écoute même pas.

Une fois que j'ai l'éponge en main je me dirige vers ma voiture. «Oh, non! Tu ne vas pas t'y ,etre toi aussi!» déclare Naos. Je fais comme la femme à côté de moi, je n'écoute pas les jérémiades du robot. Puis, il cesse de parler, sans doute vaincu.

-Aie, Naos, elle t'a tuer ou quoi? Jamais tu cesse de te plaindre quand les humains te lave! nargue Croshair.

-Fout moi la paix! Je dois quand même être sympa avec elle... Après tout, elle risque de me laver souvent, puisque les humains aime avoir leur voiture propre. Faut bien que je me pratique à me la fermer, rétorque mon gardien.

Lorsque je passe l'éponge à un certain endroit, il recommence le frisson que je lui ai causé dans le véhicule. Je lui demande donc c'est quoi ce tremblement. Il me répond que c'est rien. Croshair lâche: «Tu me fais rire toi! Dis-lui donc que c'est seulement un point sensible... Tu es son gardien, non?» Naos fait gronder son moteur de colère.

Je recule d'un pas. J'ai bien fait, car il se transforme. L'Autobot vert l'imite. Ils se bagarrent. Ils n'en ont pas eu assez, hier avec les Decepticons? D'autres robot se transforment et les rejoignent afin de les séparer. «Ouais, je crois que ça va être bien de les séparer ces deux là! Ils ne sont pas capable de se sentir», lâche Hound.

Pour les séparer plus vite je dis, malgré que ça soit vrai : «Naos, on devrait partir. J'ai école demain et je ne peux pas manqué.»

Il me dit d'accord. Il prévient Optimus de notre départ. Cela fait, il se transforme et je grimpe du côté passagé.

Il a encore projeté l'hologramme. Nous parlons.

_Moi_: Alors... Pourquoi tu a décider de te battre avec? Il t'a que nargué

_Naos, gardant silence_: ...

_Moi, tentant de le rassuré_: T'inquiète, quand je vais lavé ta carrosserie, je vais passé plus rapidement à cet endroit.

_Naos, ne répondant toujours pas_: ...

_Moi, me fâchant_: Aie! Répond!

_Naos_, lâchant brusquement: Que veux-tu que je dise?

_Moi_: J'sais pas, mais montre que tu es en vie!

_Naos_: Pardon. Mais ne me parle plus de Croshair, s'il te plait!

_Moi_: D'accord. Pourrais-tu seulement m'expliqué la raison qui t'a poussé à te bagarrer et celle du pourquoi tu ne veux pas entendre parler de lui?

_Naos_: Il me pousse toujours à bout! On n'est pas sur la même longueur d'ondes. Ça arrive aussi chez les humains, non?

J'hoche la tête en approbations et il continue: «Mais lui en plus, il me nargue avec ma réplique que je lui ai dites. Il n'a pas vue que je n'avais pas envie d'en parler... Toi, tu l'as vue?» Je fais signe que oui. Il reprend en soupirant: «Voilà! Il fait toujours exprès. Puis, je n'ai pas aimé la façon dont il t'a parler, hier. Cela n'a pas aider à me faire garder mon calme plus longtemps.»

Je répond : «Je comprend, mais t'en fais pas pour moi, je suis capable d'en prendre. Pour une organic, je suis pas si pire... Surtout qu'à l'école je me suis souvent fait intimidé, alors ça m'a forgé.» Il hoche la tête, puis soudain, il freine sèchement et me regarde. Une chance qu'il n'y avait aucune voiture. Je lui demande ce qu'il lui prend. Faisant disparaître l'hollograme, il me questionne: «Comment ça tu te faisais intimider? Tu es sympa pourtant? Tu...»

Je touche le tableau de bord et le tapote, en disant, pour le rassurer, car il a l'air d'en faire un drame: «Calme-toi! C'est bon! T'occupe pas de ça, tu n'es pas conscerné. Je sais me débrouillé... Soit une engueulade ou une petite bataille... Maintenant, par contre, plus de bataille, sinon, les problèmes avec la police seront!» Il me dit qu'il me pensait pas comme ça, prête à cogner quelqu'un. Puis, en même temps que la reprise du trajet vers chez moi, il réinstalle l'hologramme.

Nous parlons de n'importe quoi. Il me raconte globalement sa vie, tout comme je compte la mienne. Je m'en dort finalement.


	3. Chapitre 3- Journée assez ordinaire

**Chapitre 3**

Je suis réveillée par quelqu'un qui me secoue légèrement. Je demande à ce qu'on me laisse dormir. «On est arrivé», dit la voix. Je me redresse subitement, c'est Naos avec sa forme humaine qu'il projette... Mais il m'a touché? Je le regarde paniqué. Se doutant sûrement de ma question il explique que sa forme holographique est la même que son holoforme. Je l'observe ne comprennant toujours pas. «C'est comme un hologramme, mais matériel. Par contre, quand j'utilise cette forme, je ne peux me servir de mon véritable corps... Certain Cybertronnien en son capable, mais ils sont rares, car ça prend de la pratique et un bon mental pour pouvoir contrôler deux corps en même temps...» Je répond que je comprend.

Je descend donc du mode véhicule de Naos en lui souhaitant un bon reste de nuit. Je rentre chez moi, discrètement, en prenant la clef caché dans un petit coffret vert sous le buisson.

Mon cadran sonne...

Bon, debout! Même si je suis morte de fatigue, il faut aller à l'école. Je m'habille, mange et brosse mes dents. Je suis maintenant prête à partir pour l'école qui est à dix minutes de marche. Je met mes souliers et prend mon sac. Je sors, marche en direction du trottoir, lorsque ma voiture fait ronronner son moteur. Je fais un petit détour rapide et discret. «Salut Naos... Désolé, mais je n'ai pas le temps. Je suis déjà retard. À ce soir, je ferai mes devoirs, ici, assise dans l'herbe, si la température me le permet!» Il me demande à quel heure que je fini. Je lui répond à 14h50.

Je repars d'un pas rapide, en le saluant, en direction de l'école en regardant ma montre.

Les heures passent et paraissent interminables. Lorsque midi sonne, j'ai envie d'aller chez moi voir ce qu'il fait, mais je décide plutôt de manger à l'école, comme la plupart du temps. Puis, enfin, viens 15heures moins dix. Je quitte ma classe beaucoup plus rapidement que d'habitude, je fais mon sac et par si vite en dehors du bâtiment scolaire, qu'on dirait que je fuis quelque chose ou quelqu'un. C'est à moitité vrai... Y'a des gars qui me tombe sur les nerfs. Je veux les évité à tout prix.

Lorsque je met les pieds en dehors de la cours je vois la bande de mec arrivé vers moi. Leur copine sont avec eux. «Alors, Zoé, tu pars tout suite chez toi?» questionne le chef du groupe. Je viens pour leur répondre, mais tourne subitement la tête en entendant la voix de Naos m'appelle. C'est pas possible... Je le vois, il est assis sur son capot d'une façon assez "cool", à la manière des gars qui se la crois.

«C'est qui lui, ton cousin?» demande le chef de la bande de taré. Je répond que non. «Un ami ou ton petit copain?» demande une fille et elle rajoute: «Si c'est pas ton petit copain, je veux bien le prendre, car il est vraiment mignon... À part qu'il a les même fringue que sa voiture...»

Naos s'approche de moi et dit: «Est-ce que ces petits te cause des problèmes?» Je répond que non. Lui, complète: «Tant mieux dans ce cas! Alors, on y va?» Je lui donne une réponse affirmative. Nous nous dirigeons vers la voiture.

Nous embarquons et partons. Je ne prononce aucun mot pendant le trajet. Une fois arrivé, Naos me demande si je suis en colère contre lui. «Non, même que merci d'être venu. Je n'avais pas envie ce soir de me faire nargueur par eux.» Il aquiesce. Pendant que je sors du véhicule, il me demande si j'ai des devoirs et en quel quantité. Lui aussi quitte l'automobile. Je m'assois sur l'herbe en ouvrant mon sac et fouillant pour sortir ce que j'ai.

«J'ai plusieurs pages de math... un devoir d'art qui est de repondre aux question en lien avec un artiste, ce qui prendra quinze minutes au maximum... et une feuille de grammaire recto verso, j'en ai pour un petit dix minutes!» énumérais-je.

Il me dit qu'il peut les faire à ma place, puisqu'il a la disponibilité d'aller sur le net pour avoir les renseignements. «C'est bon, merci, mais j'ai besoin de me pratiquer et je ne veux pas te laisser faire mes devoirs», dis-je. Il me répond qu'il comprend, mais que si j'ai besoin d'aide, qu'il peut m'aider. Je lui souris en le remerciant une nouvelle fois.

Je commence mes devoirs... Il m'observe les faire. C'est gênant. «Arrête de me fixer! Il n'y a pas que moi à regarder... Je me concentre pas!» m'exclamais-je. Il me demande pardon. Je soupire.

J'ai terminé mon devoir de français et celui d'art avec les informations que Naos à trouvé. Quelqu'un qui aurait écouté tout ce qu'il me disait, sans savoir ce qu'il est, il l'aurait cru pour un encyclopédie ou pour un dingue des artistes. Maintenant je m'attaque aux mathématique. Je suis en plein calcul d'une réciproque d'une fonction rationnelle, lorsqu'il pointe quelque chose sur ma feuille. «Quoi?» demandais-je. Il me dit: «Tu as fais une faute à partir de là... Tu n'arriverai pas à ta réponse.» Je revérifie mon calcul, puis je remarque qu'il a raison. Je le regarde et lui dit, encore: «Merci!» Je fais mes corrections.

Lorsque je finis enfin mes devoirs, je m'étire de tout mon long en baillant. J'entend un bruit de voiture qui arrive dans le stationnement de la maison. Je me lève afin de voir qui c'est. Ma mère qui revient du travail. Nous nous saluons. Lorsqu'elle voit Naos et s'exclame, en tendant sa main: «Oh! Bon jour! Je ne t'avais pas vue... Je suis la mère de Zoé.» L'holoforme tant lui aussi sa main et sert celle de ma mère en se présentant:«Moi, c'est Naos. Ravis de vous rencontrer!» Ma mère lui dit qu'il n'a pas à la vouvoyer et elle l'invite à souper.

-Tu aime le spaghetti? demande ma mère.

-Oui, qui n'aime pas le spaghetti? réplique Naos.

-Parfait, je vais le préparer.

Je regarde ma mère entrer dans la maison, puis Naos. «Comment peux-tu aimer le spaghetti et pouvoir mangé, tu es...» Il me coupe en disant qu'il ne peut goûter, alors c'est pourquoi il va aimer et qu'il n'y aura aucun problème pour assimiler la nourriture, car elle va être entièrement utilisé pour ce corps organique et que les surplus se volatiliseront lorsqu'il éteignera la séquence holoformique. Je le questionne à nouveau: «Tu connaîs les bonnes manières? Bouche fermé, utiliser les ustensiles pour manger...» Il me dit que oui, que je n'aurai pas à m'inquiété, car il vient de tout rechercher sur des sites qui semble de confiance et, qu'en plus, il nous étudiera pour rejeter et assimilé des informations.

Je sers mes devoirs et entre à l'intérieur, suivi par Naos. Je dépose mon sac près de la porte, comme toujours. Je dis à Naos de s'asseoir le temps que j'aille voir si ma mère n'a pas besoin d'un coup de main.

«Ce jeune homme est vraiment polie! C'est un bon petit copain que tu t'ai choisis», commence ma mère lorsque je met un pied dans la cuisine. «C'est un ami...» rétorquais-je. Elle me donne les ustensiles et des serviette de table en m'ordonnant d'aller les mettre sur la table et qu'après elle n'aura plus besoin d'aide. J'obéis.

Naos attendais patiemment jusqu'à ce que je revienne. Il se lève pour m'aider à m'installer la table. «Va t'asseoir! Tu es l'invité, alors tu fais rien!» lâchais-je bêtement pour lui faire comprendre. Il se rassoit sur la chaise.

Je lui souris en disant que le dire sur ce ton que c'est la seule méthode que je connaisse pour qu'invitée décide de ne pas aider. Il laisse voir ses dents dans un magnifique sourire.

La fille de tout à l'heure, d'après l'école, elle avait raison. Il est assez beau gos.

Leur du soupé vient, nous mangeons. Puis, on a vue que chien n'aime pas Naos, il a sûrement dù sentir qu'il n'est pas humain.

Puis, viens le moment pour lui de partir. Je fais croire à ma mère que je vais le porter chez lui. Je prend la voiture et fait embarquer Naos du côté passager afin de jouer le jeu. Nous roulons pendant plusieurs minutes, puis je reprend le chemin du retour vers la maison. Naos a fait disparaître son holoforme.

En descendant de la voiture, je lui souhaite de bien se reposer. Puis, je me dirige pour une nuit de sommeil bien mérité... Avec tout c'est petit stress de la journée.


	4. Chapitre 4- Début des enmerdes

**Chapitre 4**

Enfin vendredi! La semain c'est a peu près passé comme lundi, sauf que j'ai demandé à Naos qu'il disparaisse lorsqu'il y a d'autre humain, car je n'ai pas envie de compter d'histoire. Surtout que je risque de modifier certaine chose involontairement. J'ai réussi à avoir la permission pour aller dormir chez "une amie". Alors, j'ai mis ce que j'avais besoin pour la fin de semaine dans la valise de "ma" voiture...

Encore la gang de taré qui me parle... Puis, Naos est en retard qu'est-ce qu'il fait?

J'entend enfin un moteur de voiture qui rugit et des roues sur le gravier, de la chaussée, qui décélérent. Naos arrive finalement, ne semblant pas être de bonne humeur. «Qu'est-ce qu'il te dise encore? J'espère rien de mal, car...» commence-y-il pour se faire couper la parole par la tête du groupe: «Sinon quoi?» Moi, j'interviens entre les deux en disant: «sSnon rien, car on s'enva. N'est-ce pas?» Sur la dernière partie de ma phrase je regardais Naos droit dans les yeux. Il ravale sa salive... s'il en a.

Je grimpe à bord et nous partons. Naos fait crisser ses pneus et leur laissant de la fumée noir qui les fait tousser.

«Tu étais obligé d'être agressif?» demandais-je. Il me rétorque que s'il n'intervenait pas qu'il continuerait, car ils sont des mâles en manque. Je ris. «Tu crois que je ne l'avais pas remarqué? Presque tous les jeunes de mon âge, ou plus ou moins, sont comme ça!» lâchais-je.

«Soit moins agressif, s'il te plait», lui dis-je. Il réplique qu'il va essayer.

Le temps passe, ça fait un moment que nous ne parlons plus de tout et de rien. On est de bons amis! Lorsqu'on parle, c'est comme de vrai copains qui se connaissent depuis des années. Je fini par déposer ma tête sur le rebord de la fenêtre regardant le paysage défiler. Le trajet est LONG! Je suis épuisée en plus!

J'ai es yeux qui ferment seules. «Tu peux aller t'allonger sur la banquette arrière, tu y seras plus confortable» me dit Naos. Je ne me le fais pas dire deux fois que je suis déjà à l'arrière. Je baisse un banc pour fouiller dans la valise de la voiture et déniche une veste que je me servirai comme oreiller. Je referme le tout et m'allonge sur le siège. Demain, nous seront arrivé au NEST. Je relève un peu la tête et demande :«Pourquoi allons-nous à la base?» Il me répond qu'il à envie de voir les bots avec qui il s'entend bien. Je redépose ma tête sur la boule de tissus.

J'ouvre mes yeux et je n'entend aucun son de moteur. Je suis toujours à l'intérieur de Naos. Je regarde par les vitres... On est arrivé au NEST. «Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveiller?» demandais-je. Sa réponse est simple: «Il était tôt lorsqu'on est arrivé et tu avais l'air de très bien dormir. Ah! Et, les soldats ont apporté tes choses dans une chambre. Puis, ils ont dit que pour une fille, tu n'apporte pas grand chose.»

Je souris, car les soldats qui ont dit ça on raison. Je n'ai qu'apporté que quelques vêtement de rechange et du savon si j'ai le temps et possibilité de le faire. Je met les pieds dehors de la voiture en métirant. Je me retourne au même moment où que Naos fini de se transformer et qu'il commence lui aussi à s'étirer.

-Pas de lavage pour toi aujourd'hui? questionnais-je.

-Pense pas... À moins que tu en ai envie, dit-il en grimaçant.

-J'ai compris.

Naos me dit où est ma chambre et je m'y dirige pour prendre deux, trois trucs. Je reviens vers la grande salle où que j'étais plus tôt avec Naos... qui n'est plus là. Bon, pas grave. Je vais vers l'extérieur et m'assois près de l'entré adossé au bâtiment. Je sors se que j'ai été me prendre: feuille de papier et crayon... J'ai envie de dessiner un peu.

Je suis très concentré, lorsque j'entend quelqu'un nommer mon nom. Je sursaute en levant la tête. «Zoé, tu me prend comme modèle?» lâche Naos en prenant une postion étrange. Une posture d'un maniquin, mais caricaturé pour la cause. Ce qui me fait bien rire. Il me demand innocemment, avec un sourire espiègle, ce qui me fait tant rigoler. Entre deux souffles je parviens à le traité d'imbécile.

Lorsque je commence à reprendre mon calme, il s'approche de moi et se penche en observant mon dessin que j'avais entamé avant son arrivé. Je lève les yeux vers son visage pour tenter de dinstingue rien une émotion quelconque. Finalement, il dit que c'est très jolie et assez réaliste. «Merci», dis-je en changeant de page pour une feuille toute blanche. «Tu ne le fini pas?» questionne-t-il. «Pas envie pour le moment», repondais-je.

Lorsqu'un soldat viens me chercher et me dit que c'est l'heure du dîner, je regarde ma montre et voit que la journée est beaucoup plus avancé de ce que je pensais. Je laisse Naos pour aller me revitailler.

Pendant que nous dînions, un des soldats m'a dit qu'ils laveront certains Autobots cet après-midi et que si j'ai envie de les aider que je serai la bienvenue. «Vous les lavez au combien de temps?» demandais-je. L'homme me répond qu'ils font cela à chaque samedi, mais que c'est seulement les plus sales et ceux que ça fait deux weekend qui n'ont pas été laver.

J'ai fini de manger, tout comme d'autre, c'est à ce moment que d'autre et moi allons à "l'assaut" du nettoyage des véhicules.

Je prend une éponge en la trempant dans l'eau et par la suite me dirige vers Optimus qui est le plus proche. Des soldats m'accompagnent, puisque la quantité à lavé est assez grande, afin qu'on aille plus vite.

J'aime bien la vie de la base jusqu'à maintenant! J'aime bien prendre soin des Autobots! C'est amusant...

Étonnamment, le métal de ces robots est chaud. Ça me fait drôle. Mais, c'est logique après tout, puisqu'ils ont des circuits en fonction constante. Puis, si on compare à appareil électronique ou un moteur d'automobile, les deux, lorsqu'ils sont en marchent, produisent de la chaleur.

Optimus me sort de mes pensés: «Petite, tu as de la visite.» Je me retourne. Comment ça de la visite? Puis, je vois Naos qui arrive sous sa mutation. «Aie, Zoé! C'est mon tour!» déclare-t-il. Je trempe à nouveau mon éponge avant de courir vers lui et de commencer à le laver. Je commence par la portière. Lorsque Croshair l'interpelle: «Yo, Naos! Depuis quand aimes-tu les lavage?» Mon gardien fair gronder son moteur. Moi, je lui demande de se calmer et de ne pas se préoccuper de l'autre. «Comment ça, l'autre?» se fâche le robot vert. Je soupire sans me soucier de lui, comme ce que j'ai appris à faire avec les taré de ce genre. Il continue à parler et à rigoler, mais je ne l'écoute plus. Naos fait rugir son moteur pire que jamais. Il va lui sauter dessus...

Je pète donc les plombs en lançant l'éponge sur le par brise de mon ami: «Naos, arrête ça!» et en me tournant vers Croshair: «T'as pas fini? T'as pas autre chose à faire? Fout lui donc la paix, il t'a rien fait!» Il a l'air surpris que je lui parle sur ce ton. «L'humaine va mordre, attention!» déconne-t-il. Naos recommence à faire rouler son moteur de rage. Je cri à l'Autobots le plus près qui est Prime: «Optimus! Vient... Y'en a deux qui vont s'entretuer!» Je n'ai pas fini cette phrase que tout les humains s'éloignaient du chef et que ce dernier se transformait. Il s'approche de nous. «Croshair, Naos! Calmez-vous à la fin!» commence Prime. Je dis à Optimus que c'est Croshair qui est venu narguer Naos juste par ce que je le l'avais. Il ordonne donc au bot vert d'aller plus loin. «Petite, tu as bien réagis. Et toi Naos, essaie de ne pas lui montrer que ce qu'il dit t'affecte», explique le leader. Mon gardien lui rétorque que Croshair le nargue sur le fait qu'il voulait que je le lave et qu'il me narguait aussi. «Peut importe... Je n'ai pas envie de gerer des histoires de gamins. Alors, agit plus sagement que Croshairs», conclu-t-il en reprenant sa forme de semi-remorque pour terminer le grand nettoyage.

-Il ne comprend pas... rouspète Naos.

-Laisse tomber! Puis, qu'à-dit Croshair par rapport à moi qui t'a t'en frustré? demandais-je.

-T'as pas entendu? s'étonne mon gardien.

-Non, j'écoutais plus...

-Comment as-tu fait? m'interroge mon ami géant.

J'hausse les épaules et ouvre une nouvelle conversation: «À part de vous laver, y' a-t-il autre chose que les soldats font que je pourrais aussi faire? Parce que il n'y a pas que ça à faire...» Il ne me répond pas tout de suite, semblant réfléchir. «Bah, euh! J'sais pas trop... Parfois on donne des astuces aux soldats pour les aider à tuer les Decpticons. Les soldats parlent souvent avec nous... Ils nous supervisent, parfois, lors de viré acin d'être sur qu'on ne foute pas le bordel. Au fond, on s'amuse plus de ce que les humains peuvent faire pour nous. C'est plutôt Ratchet qui fait les réparations et tout. Et pourquoi cette question?» Je répond que j'avais envie de faire autre chose avec les Autobots que de les nettoyer, voulant en apprendre davantage sur eux. Naos me répond qu'il comprend. Je recommence à frotter sa carrosserie. Plusieurs endroit où je passe l'éponge, il se met à trembler. Sa carrosserie est plus chaude que d'habitude. Je ne sais pas si des robots peuvent chopper des rhumes ou grippes, mais si c'est le cas, Naos doit en avoir attrapé un vilain, puisqu'il grelotte et à sa température augmenté.

Ma réflexion est coupée par mon téléphone qui se met à sonner. Je répond en faisant la salutation habituelle. De l'autre bout du fil c'est ma mère et elle me parle paniqué: «Zoé... Tu sais, les robots de tes films? Ils existent! Ne rentre pas à la maison... Il y a les "saleticon"...»

Je répète : «Decepticons?» Elle reprend en répétant : «Oui, oui... Ne rentre pas.. Ils veulent te trouver et je ne sais pas pourqu'...»

-Maman? criais-je au téléphone paniqué.

-Que se passe-t-il Zoé? s'inquiète Naos.

-Les Decepticons seraient chez moi... Puis, la ligne à coupé sèchement... Il faut prévenir Optmius, s'il te plaît!

-Oui, oui, t'inquiète on y va tout de suite, dit-il en se transformant en bipède.

Il avance d'un pas rapide vers l'intérieur de la base. Je dois le suivre en courant pour pouvoir garder une petite distance. Lorsque Optimus est dans notre champ de vision, mon gardien l'interpelle et commence aussitôt à expliquer ce qui se passe chez moi. Le chef Autobots me regarde. Moi, j'ai les larmes aux yeux. Ma famille est en dangé!

«Hound, Bumblebee, Sidewipe et Dino, on se transforme et en route!» déclare Optimus sans prévenir. Les cinq véhicules passent à côté de moi, en vitesse, faisant ainsi voler mes cheveux dans mon visage. Le leader semble transmettre par signal, aux soldats, les motifs de son départ. Je n'en suis pas sûre, puisqu'il s'éloigne rapidement.

Je dis à Naos qu'il faut les suivre. Il me rétorque qu'on ne peut pas, qu'il n'a pas été m'obilisé. «Mais c'est ma famille, là-bas!» déclarais-je, laissant mes larmes couler. «Je ne peux pas... En plus, ça te mettrais en danger» lâche l'Autobots blanc et bleu, me regardant avec un air désolé. «C'est pas juste!» déclarais-je en me dirigeant dans ma chambre assigné.

Je pleure, d'inquiétude pour ma famille, sans arrêt sans voir le temps qui passe. J'entends cogner à ma porte. Je renifle, cesse mes larmes et m'exclame: «Quoi?» La voix étouffé, d'un homme, de l'autre côté, demande s'elle peut entré. «Ouais, ouais... Qu'est-ce qui y'a de si important?» demandais-je sans conviction.

«Ça va?» me questionne l'homme. Je tourne ma tête et voit l'horloforme de Naos. «Tu peux pas me laisser tranquille, toi?» interrogeais-je en m'assoyant. «Aie... Du calme! Qu'est-ce qui te prend? Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je dois respecter les ordres et que je ne veux pas mettre ta vie en danger...» commence-t-il en refermant la porte et reprend : «Je voulais juste savoir si ça allait bien.» J'enchaîne immédiatement et agressivement: «Tu crois que quelqu'un peu aller bien quand sa famille est en danger à cause de vous autres, les Cybertronniens? Tu... Tu pense que je devrais faire comme si de rien n'étais? Enfin de compte, je ne veux rien savoir des transformers, ça apporte que les ennuies!» Je commence à sangloter. Lui, il ne bouge pas, ne sachant sans doute pas quoi dire. Il déplace une main derrière sa tête en la grattant. Sûrement mal à l'aise ou cherchant quelque chose à ajouter. «Je... Je suis desolé», dit-il navré et complète :«Si tu as envie de parler ou quoique ce soit d'autre, tu sais où me trouver.»

Il me tourne le dos, la tête basse. Moi, je me laisse tomber, allongé, dans mon lit. Regardant le plafond, je repense à ce que je viens de dire et sur le ton que j'ai lâché tout ça. J'ai vraiment été chiante et méchante. Ce n'est pas de sa faute précisément... c'est seulement à cause de ces Decepticons de merde et qu'ils ont découvert où que j'habitais.

J'espère que les Autobots arriveront à temps!

Les minutes passent et je décide finalement de me lever. Je vais aller m'excuser au près de Naos. Je défile dans le couloir et atteind le hall où les Autobots se garent, ou qu'ils ont entraînement et autres. C'est à ce moment que je remarque qu'il fait déjà noir.

Je cherche mon ami-robot du regard et le vois enfin, il me fait dos et regarde Ratchet pianoter sur un clavier cybertronnien. J'avance jusqu'à ses pied et me colle contre sa jambe en un câlin. Ça me fait penser à lorsque j'étais jeune et que j'entourais un grand arbre dans mes bras... sauf qu'en ce moment ça à une texture différente et que ça peut bouger. J'ai vraiment besoin d'un câlin en se moment... C'est rare que j'en ai besoin...

«Tu as décidé de sortir?» dit-il. Je lève la tête et le vois me faisant un doux sourire. Je dis que je suis désolée d'avoir agit de la sorte. Il me dit rien. Ça ne semble pas lui avoir trop dérangé. Il a dû comprendre que j'étais dans tout mes états. Naos est vraiment sympa.

Il s'accroupie et dépose délicatement une main sur moi. «Je vais me transformer pour utiliser mon holoforme», me dit-il pour que je m'éloigne. «Tu peux rester en robot géant» lâchais-je. «Si tu le souhaite!», déclare-t-il.

Il tourne alors sa main comme s'il voulait prendre de l'eau dans un ruisseau et il me dit: «Grimpe!» Ce que je fais aussitôt en m'y assoyant. Il se relève et se dirige à l'extérieur. Puis, une fois qu'on y est, il s'assoit au sol les genoux plier. Il dépose ses bras sur ses genoux, tout en gardant, la main où que je suis, bien droite. Moi, je m'accroche à l'un de ses doigts. Lorsqu'il semble bien positionner, je m'avance sur son bras les bras en équilibre, comme les funambules. Une fois que j'ai atteind la moitier de son avant bras, je m'assieds à mon tour. Je voulais me rapprocher. «Tu crois que les autres Autobots vont arriver à temps pour sauvé ma famille?» questionnais-je. Il me répond :«Je ne veux pas te mentir, alors... Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais je le souhaite.

Je baisse mes yeux vers le sol en soupirant. Pour me changer les idées, j'interroge Naos: «Aie... Au fait, qu'est-ce qui est vrai ou faux dans les films transformers?» Il m'explique:«Je vais te dire globalement... c'est pas le vrai Samuel Witwitki dans les films, car le véritable n'ai pas bon acteur. Sam n'a pas eu de copine, pour vrai, avant 2010. Le père de Sam n'a pas mis un sous sur Bumblebee au moment de l'achat. Arcee, Élita-one et Chromia étais là en 2008... Au fond à la première mort de Megatron. Ensuite, Optimus est réellement mort et revenus à la vie grâce à Sam et la matrice et il a vaincu Fallen avec l'aide des pièces de Jetfire. Fallen à vraiment voulu avoir votre Soleil. Mais il y a d'autre méthode que de détruire les Étoiles pour créer de l'energeon. Pour le "3ème films", les Decepticons n'ont pas été vraiment tous anéantis. Sentinel était effectivement un traîtres et à été tuer par Prime, tout comme Megatron. Et le dernier volet, Lockdown a bel et bien fait son apparition et foutu la merde. La semence avait été donné à des humains en échange de leur aide à retrouver Optimus. Et, Megatron alias Galvatron a bien été créer, mais pas par les humains, mais par Shockwave qui n'a pas été tué. Puis, oui, les humains ont tenté de nous exterminer. Ah, et les Dinobots existent réellement.»

Après ce "petit" éclaircissements, je le questionne sur le fait du si Optimus a trouvé ses créateurs, comme dans le 4ème films, et trouvé un lieux sur pour la semence et demande lui quant-est-ce qu'il est arrivé. «Optimus n'est jamais partie en fait, les humains ont laissé croire ça dans le film et pour la semence aucune idée de ce qu'il en a fait. Moi, je suis arrivé dernièrement», me reépond-il à nouveau. Je souris et le remerci d'avoir pris le temps d'expliquer. «Si c'est juste ça qui te fait plaisir, tant mieux et de rien!» déclare-t-il.

Nous restons là, à ne rien dire, jusqu'à ce que j'entende des moteurs. Je cherche d'où que les sont proviennent lorsque je vois des lumières de véhicules. Je réussis à distingué les cinq Autobots partie plus tôt.


	5. Chapitre 5- frustration

Naos me dit qu'il va me déposer au sol. Je me dirige docilement dans sa main. Il me fait rejoindre la terre ferme et se lève.

Arrivé à l'entrée, les Autobots, parties cet après-midi, se transforment. Certain semble avoir de la difficulté. Puis, je vois Dino s'écrouler. Il reste un genou au sol, une main sur le flanc et l'autre déposé à terre. Naos lui vient immédiatement en aide. Il le soulève et met le bras du bot rouge autour de son cou.

Ça ne s'est pas bien passé!

J'avance vers l'intérieur et vois Ratchet qui commence rapidement les réparations de Dino. Ce dernier semble être le plus endommagée, suivi de Prime et, Chroshair et Hound, paressent les moins injuriés. Où est Sidewipe? Je suis sûre de l'avoir vue plutôt... Je tourne la tête dans tout les sens et vois un corps allongé. La lumière bleu des yeux, n'est plus dans ses optiques. Alors...

Sidewipe est mort? Non, non, non...

C'est de ma faute!

Si je ne leur avais pas dit, ça ne serait pas arrivé... mais je ne pouvais pas laisser ma famille en dangé pour préservé les Autobots, surtout qu'eux sont là pour nous... En même temps, je ne voulais pas porté préjudice aux Autobots.

Une soldate vient moi. Lorsqu'elle est à deux pas, elle me dit, sur un ton désappointé:«Nous sommes arrivés trop tard.» Je fonde en larme. La militaire tente de me donner une accolade, mais je l'a repoussé aussitôt. Je cours vers ma chambre, devant ma chambre, j'ouvre vivement la porte et la fait aussitôt claquer pour la fermer et me lance dans mon lit en laissant coulé mes larmes comme un fleuve.

J'entends quelqu'un entrer. Je me redresse sur mes pieds, devant mon lit. Je cris au nouvel arrivant, humain:«Tu ne peux pas me laisser tranquille, Naos?» Il me répond :«Qu'est-ce qui te prend? Ce n'est pas toi qui me disait que ce n'était pas ma faute? Je veux juste connaitre ton état... Tu as encore les yeux qui coulent...» Il s'approche de moi, dépose une main sur mon visage essuyant une larme de son pouce.

«Ma famille... et l'un des vôtres... sont mort... à cause de... moi!» articulais-je entre deux lamentations. Il me dit que ce n'est pas de ma faute que si l'un des leurs est mort, car c'est la guerre. Il enlève sa main et se prépare à me serrer dans ses bras pour me consoler. Je le pousse, violemment, aussitôt. Il me demande ce qui me prend. Il ajoute sur un ton, pour le moins du monde en colère, mais intrigué: «Pourquoi tu es si bête que ça dès qu'un humain veut prendre soin de toi?»

Je lui hurle de sortir. Il ne bouge pas et me dit qu'il ne bougera pas, tant et aussi longtemps que je ne serai pas mieux. «Alors, c'est moi qui sortirai!» lâchais-je en me dirigeant vers la sortie. Je sors, sans me retourner. J'entend des pas me suivre.

Je me dirige vers l'extérieur... Mais va-t-il comprendre que je veux être tranquille? Je l'engeule une nouvelle fois. Me retourne et continue le trajet que j'avais entammé. J'entends Optimus dire: «Naos, laisse-la. Elle a besoin d'être seule.»

Un son de transformation parviens à mes oreilles. Ça doit être Naos, mais je m'en fout!

Je marche vers je ne sais où, mais dans le but de trouver un endroit que je pourrais être tranquille.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps passe, mais je sais qu'il s'est écoulé plusieurs minutes si ce n'est pas une heure. Je redresse la tête pour voir qui est le bot à qui appartiens le son de pas. C'est Croshair et il n'a pas l'air de bonne humeur. Il fait une chose que je n'aurais jamais pensé: il troc sa main contre son fusil et me vise se préparant à faire feu. Il dit: «C'est ta faute si Sidewipe est mort! Si tu n'aurais pas été là, ça ne serais jamais arrivé... Je vais m'arranger pour que ça ne se reproduise plus!»

J'ouvre grand mes yeux et ma bouche. Il devait être proche de Sidewipe, s'il m'en veut autant. «Comment j'aurais pu prévoir», lâchais-je tout bas pour répondre à Croshair. Ce dernier charge son fusil, il doit être sur le point de tirer.

Je ferme mes yeux. C'est fini pour moi. Ma famille est morte aujourd'hui et moi je vais les suis d'ici quelques secondes. J'entends la détonation, des bruits de métaux qui s'entrechoquent, je sens la chaleur du tire et reconnais la voix de Naos et de Croshair qui s'engueulent.

J'ouvre un œil et puis l'autre. À côté de moi, il y a un trou fumant. Devant moi, deux robots qui se cris dessus et qui commencent à se bousculer. Je reste là, les regardant, connectant pas à la réalité. Puis, d'autres Cybertronniens font leur apparaissions en séparant les deux Autobots, les retenant, car ils veulent que s'arracher la tête. Ratchet s'approche de moi en demandant si tout va bien. Je ne bouge pas et ne parle pas. Je ne suis pas capable.

C'est lorsqu'il s'apprête à me prendre, sûrement pour m'emmener à l'intérieur pour que les humains m'accompagne à l'infirmerie, que je prend une grande respiration qui semble me "réveiller". «Petite, tout va bien?» m'interroge le médecin de sa voix rauque. Je lâche de petits oui, oui. Le docteur géant me dit d'aller voir à l'infirmerie, car je n'ai pas l'air em état de fonctionner. Je marche, un pas, deux pas, trois pas, quatre pas... Je me sens vide. Je regarde vers le haut à ma gauche et vois Croshair qui se débat. Je me lance dans la direction opposé, appeurée.

Ce bot, ne plus lui faire confiance!

Ce dernier rigole de me voir effrayé. J'ai peut-être 17ans, pour agir en gamine, mais un titan de fer, agressif, c'est éppeurant. Je me cache derriere une jambe d'acier qui est la plus près de moi. Je m'y agrippe me cachant derrière, comme une enfant trop timide, afin d'avoir un "bouclier" de protection entre moi et l'Autobots vert.

Je me fais légèrement pousser dans le dos par un humain qui a presque les même yeux bleu que Naos, mais qui a une apparence plus vieille et plus costaude. Je reste surprise. Ça doit être un Autobots... mais qui? «Allez, viens. Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie», dit-il. C'est la voix d'Optimus. J'aurais dû faire le lien, puisque sa chevelure nous rappelle les flammes de sa mutation. Cheveux rouges avec les pointes bleu. Son patalon un simple jogging noir et son chandails est de couleur bourgogne.

«C'est bon. Fait que m'y diriger vers», dis-je en m'éloignant de la main du Cybertronnien sous son holorforme. Il passe devant moi. Une fois que nous y sommes, il explique ce qui c'est passé, par rapport à ma réaction, à un infirmier. «Ce n'est pas si grave... On a tous nos façon de réagir face à la mort. Mais, elle, elle a peut-être eu un choc nerveux, en plus. Juste une médicament pourrait...» commence l'homme avant que je l'arrête de parler:«Je ne veux rien savoir des médicaments! Je vais réussir sans!» Il reprend, découragé, que si j'en sens le besoin ou que j'ai des chamgements quelconque, de venir le voir. Je me dirige vers la sortie. «Ouais, ouais» lâchais-je en le saluant et lui tournant le dos.

Je vais vers ma chambre, c'est à ce moment qu'Optimus choisis pour me laisser. Je lui souhaite bonne nuit et il disparaît sous mes yeux, allant retrouver le contrôle de son vrai corps. Puis, je vois Naos arriver. Je soupire en baissant la tête, faisant mine de ne pas l'avoir vue. «Aie, attend!» s'exclame-t-il. Je continue jusqu'à ma chambre et c'est là qu'il m'arrête. «Laisse-moi, veux-tu!» déclarais-je en pénétrant dans la pièce. Il me suit de près pour que je ne lui ferme pas la porte au nez... astucieux!

-Que veux-tu? demandais-je en me retournant face à lui.

-Comprendre...

-Quoi? rétorquais-je à Naos.

-Tu es toujours bête envers les humains... même lorsqu'on est en holoforme. Puis, lorsque je suis robot, tu n'agis pas de cette façon... Tu es plus aimable. Pourquoi?

-Parce que...

-Parce que quoi? questionne le robot.

-T'es énervant! J'aime pas les humains... T'as pas compris? Depuis que je suis petite les humains sont désagréable avec moi! Je le fais naturellement maintenant, j'en ai même appris à éviter de devenir trop amis avec les humains.

-Mais je suis pas humains... argument-il.

-T'as la forme en ce moment, pour moi, c'est la même chose... car inconsciemment, un humain est un humain, rien d'autre et ils sont tous pareils! répliquais-je. Désolé.

Il penche la tête sur le côté, tel un chien lorsqu'il voit ou entend quelque chose d'intriguant. Je lui fais un petit sourire forcé.

Il s'approche de moi. Une fois très près de moi, il me fait une accolade. Malaise! Je me tiens raide. Puis, après quelques secondes commence à me détendre. Je me blottis contre lui, dépose m'a tête sur lui et ferme les yeux.

Je pourrais faire des exceptions des fois pour les humains... Surtout lorsqu'ils ne le sont pas totalement... Je me déteste parfois... Surtout quand j'agis en gamine.

Puis, Naos rompt l'étreinte. Il me dit que pour moi ça serait le temps d'aller me coucher. Il va vers la porte et lorsqu'il commence à tourner la poignée, je lui demande s'il peut rester avec moi cette nuit, car j'ai peur que Croshair en profite pendant que je dors pour me tuer. Me souriant, il me répond qu'il n'y a aucun problème. Je me couche dans mon lit tandis que Naos s'assoit au sol devant m'a couchette. «Naos? Tu ne vas pas rester assis là toute la nuit! Tu peux t'asseoir sur le lit. Ça sera plus confortable» dis-je. Il s'assied aussi tôt au pied de mon matela.

Il me regarde et moi je tourne sur moi-même pour ne plus le voir. Je ferme les yeux et m'endors.


	6. Chapitre 6- petit copain et déjà perdu

Naos me dit qu'il va me déposer au sol. Je me dirige docilement dans sa main. Il me fait rejoindre la terre ferme et se lève.

Arrivé à l'entrée, les Autobots, parties cet après-midi, se transforment. Certain semble avoir de la difficulté. Puis, je vois Dino s'écrouler. Il reste un genou au sol, une main sur le flanc et l'autre déposé à terre. Naos lui vient immédiatement en aide. Il le soulève et met le bras du bot rouge autour de son cou.

Ça ne s'est pas bien passé!

J'avance vers l'intérieur et vois Ratchet qui commence rapidement les réparations de Dino. Ce dernier semble être le plus endommagée, suivi de Prime et, Chroshair et Hound, paressent les moins injuriés. Où est Sidewipe? Je suis sûre de l'avoir vue plutôt... Je tourne la tête dans tout les sens et vois un corps allongé. La lumière bleu des yeux, n'est plus dans ses optiques. Alors...

Sidewipe est mort? Non, non, non...

C'est de ma faute!

Si je ne leur avais pas dit, ça ne serait pas arrivé... mais je ne pouvais pas laisser ma famille en dangé pour préservé les Autobots, surtout qu'eux sont là pour nous... En même temps, je ne voulais pas porté préjudice aux Autobots.

Une soldate vient moi. Lorsqu'elle est à deux pas, elle me dit, sur un ton désappointé:«Nous sommes arrivés trop tard.» Je fonde en larme. La militaire tente de me donner une accolade, mais je l'a repoussé aussitôt. Je cours vers ma chambre, devant ma chambre, j'ouvre vivement la porte et la fait aussitôt claquer pour la fermer et me lance dans mon lit en laissant coulé mes larmes comme un fleuve.

J'entends quelqu'un entrer. Je me redresse sur mes pieds, devant mon lit. Je cris au nouvel arrivant, humain:«Tu ne peux pas me laisser tranquille, Naos?» Il me répond :«Qu'est-ce qui te prend? Ce n'est pas toi qui me disait que ce n'était pas ma faute? Je veux juste connaitre ton état... Tu as encore les yeux qui coulent...» Il s'approche de moi, dépose une main sur mon visage essuyant une larme de son pouce.

«Ma famille... et l'un des vôtres... sont mort... à cause de... moi!» articulais-je entre deux lamentations. Il me dit que ce n'est pas de ma faute que si l'un des leurs est mort, car c'est la guerre. Il enlève sa main et se prépare à me serrer dans ses bras pour me consoler. Je le pousse, violemment, aussitôt. Il me demande ce qui me prend. Il ajoute sur un ton, pour le moins du monde en colère, mais intrigué: «Pourquoi tu es si bête que ça dès qu'un humain veut prendre soin de toi?»

Je lui hurle de sortir. Il ne bouge pas et me dit qu'il ne bougera pas, tant et aussi longtemps que je ne serai pas mieux. «Alors, c'est moi qui sortirai!» lâchais-je en me dirigeant vers la sortie. Je sors, sans me retourner. J'entend des pas me suivre.

Je me dirige vers l'extérieur... Mais va-t-il comprendre que je veux être tranquille? Je l'engeule une nouvelle fois. Me retourne et continue le trajet que j'avais entammé. J'entends Optimus dire: «Naos, laisse-la. Elle a besoin d'être seule.»

Un son de transformation parviens à mes oreilles. Ça doit être Naos, mais je m'en fout!

Je marche vers je ne sais où, mais dans le but de trouver un endroit que je pourrais être tranquille.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps passe, mais je sais qu'il s'est écoulé plusieurs minutes si ce n'est pas une heure. Je redresse la tête pour voir qui est le bot à qui appartiens le son de pas. C'est Croshair et il n'a pas l'air de bonne humeur. Il fait une chose que je n'aurais jamais pensé: il troc sa main contre son fusil et me vise se préparant à faire feu. Il dit: «C'est ta faute si Sidewipe est mort! Si tu n'aurais pas été là, ça ne serais jamais arrivé... Je vais m'arranger pour que ça ne se reproduise plus!»

J'ouvre grand mes yeux et ma bouche. Il devait être proche de Sidewipe, s'il m'en veut autant. «Comment j'aurais pu prévoir», lâchais-je tout bas pour répondre à Croshair. Ce dernier charge son fusil, il doit être sur le point de tirer.

Je ferme mes yeux. C'est fini pour moi. Ma famille est morte aujourd'hui et moi je vais les suis d'ici quelques secondes. J'entends la détonation, des bruits de métaux qui s'entrechoquent, je sens la chaleur du tire et reconnais la voix de Naos et de Croshair qui s'engueulent.

J'ouvre un œil et puis l'autre. À côté de moi, il y a un trou fumant. Devant moi, deux robots qui se cris dessus et qui commencent à se bousculer. Je reste là, les regardant, connectant pas à la réalité. Puis, d'autres Cybertronniens font leur apparaissions en séparant les deux Autobots, les retenant, car ils veulent que s'arracher la tête. Ratchet s'approche de moi en demandant si tout va bien. Je ne bouge pas et ne parle pas. Je ne suis pas capable.

C'est lorsqu'il s'apprête à me prendre, sûrement pour m'emmener à l'intérieur pour que les humains m'accompagne à l'infirmerie, que je prend une grande respiration qui semble me "réveiller". «Petite, tout va bien?» m'interroge le médecin de sa voix rauque. Je lâche de petits oui, oui. Le docteur géant me dit d'aller voir à l'infirmerie, car je n'ai pas l'air em état de fonctionner. Je marche, un pas, deux pas, trois pas, quatre pas... Je me sens vide. Je regarde vers le haut à ma gauche et vois Croshair qui se débat. Je me lance dans la direction opposé, appeurée.

Ce bot, ne plus lui faire confiance!

Ce dernier rigole de me voir effrayé. J'ai peut-être 17ans, pour agir en gamine, mais un titan de fer, agressif, c'est éppeurant. Je me cache derriere une jambe d'acier qui est la plus près de moi. Je m'y agrippe me cachant derrière, comme une enfant trop timide, afin d'avoir un "bouclier" de protection entre moi et l'Autobots vert.

Je me fais légèrement pousser dans le dos par un humain qui a presque les même yeux bleu que Naos, mais qui a une apparence plus vieille et plus costaude. Je reste surprise. Ça doit être un Autobots... mais qui? «Allez, viens. Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie», dit-il. C'est la voix d'Optimus. J'aurais dû faire le lien, puisque sa chevelure nous rappelle les flammes de sa mutation. Cheveux rouges avec les pointes bleu. Son patalon un simple jogging noir et son chandails est de couleur bourgogne.

«C'est bon. Fait que m'y diriger vers», dis-je en m'éloignant de la main du Cybertronnien sous son holorforme. Il passe devant moi. Une fois que nous y sommes, il explique ce qui c'est passé, par rapport à ma réaction, à un infirmier. «Ce n'est pas si grave... On a tous nos façon de réagir face à la mort. Mais, elle, elle a peut-être eu un choc nerveux, en plus. Juste une médicament pourrait...» commence l'homme avant que je l'arrête de parler:«Je ne veux rien savoir des médicaments! Je vais réussir sans!» Il reprend, découragé, que si j'en sens le besoin ou que j'ai des chamgements quelconque, de venir le voir. Je me dirige vers la sortie. «Ouais, ouais» lâchais-je en le saluant et lui tournant le dos.

Je vais vers ma chambre, c'est à ce moment qu'Optimus choisis pour me laisser. Je lui souhaite bonne nuit et il disparaît sous mes yeux, allant retrouver le contrôle de son vrai corps. Puis, je vois Naos arriver. Je soupire en baissant la tête, faisant mine de ne pas l'avoir vue. «Aie, attend!» s'exclame-t-il. Je continue jusqu'à ma chambre et c'est là qu'il m'arrête. «Laisse-moi, veux-tu!» déclarais-je en pénétrant dans la pièce. Il me suit de près pour que je ne lui ferme pas la porte au nez... astucieux!

-Que veux-tu? demandais-je en me retournant face à lui.

-Comprendre...

-Quoi? rétorquais-je à Naos.

-Tu es toujours bête envers les humains... même lorsqu'on est en holoforme. Puis, lorsque je suis robot, tu n'agis pas de cette façon... Tu es plus aimable. Pourquoi?

-Parce que...

-Parce que quoi? questionne le robot.

-T'es énervant! J'aime pas les humains... T'as pas compris? Depuis que je suis petite les humains sont désagréable avec moi! Je le fais naturellement maintenant, j'en ai même appris à éviter de devenir trop amis avec les humains.

-Mais je suis pas humains... argument-il.

-T'as la forme en ce moment, pour moi, c'est la même chose... car inconsciemment, un humain est un humain, rien d'autre et ils sont tous pareils! répliquais-je. Désolé.

Il penche la tête sur le côté, tel un chien lorsqu'il voit ou entend quelque chose d'intriguant. Je lui fais un petit sourire forcé.

Il s'approche de moi. Une fois très près de moi, il me fait une accolade. Malaise! Je me tiens raide. Puis, après quelques secondes commence à me détendre. Je me blottis contre lui, dépose m'a tête sur lui et ferme les yeux.

Je pourrais faire des exceptions des fois pour les humains... Surtout lorsqu'ils ne le sont pas totalement... Je me déteste parfois... Surtout quand j'agis en gamine.

Puis, Naos rompt l'étreinte. Il me dit que pour moi ça serait le temps d'aller me coucher. Il va vers la porte et lorsqu'il commence à tourner la poignée, je lui demande s'il peut rester avec moi cette nuit, car j'ai peur que Croshair en profite pendant que je dors pour me tuer. Me souriant, il me répond qu'il n'y a aucun problème. Je me couche dans mon lit tandis que Naos s'assoit au sol devant m'a couchette. «Naos? Tu ne vas pas rester assis là toute la nuit! Tu peux t'asseoir sur le lit. Ça sera plus confortable» dis-je. Il s'assied aussi tôt au pied de mon matela.

Il me regarde et moi je tourne sur moi-même pour ne plus le voir. Je ferme les yeux et m'endors.

Plusieurs semaines ont passé, je me suis remis de la mort de ma famille, je suis amis avec plusieurs autobots qui m'apprécient tous, sauf Croshair. Puis, mon meilleur ami restera toujours mon gardien, il est attentif à ce que je lui dis. Il garde toujours un œil sur moi. On dirait qu'il est jaloux des autres lorsque je leur parle.

Aussi, l'armée à décider qu'il me logerait dans cette même petite chambre qui m'a accueilli le première journée et il m'ont envoyé dans une nouvelle école pour que je termine mes études général.

Là-bas y'a un mec très sympa avec moi, jusqu'à maintenant. Il m'a même appris la mécanique, depuis son enfance il a le nez là-dedans. Ça va m'être utile! Tellement sympa qu'il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui ce que je n'ai pas refusé! Mais ça, je ne l'ai dit à personne, sauf des amis d'école. Naos n'est pas au courant... je crois qu'il me peterai les plombs, après tout ce que je lui ai raconté.

En ce moment, je sors de l'école c'est la fin de la journée. Je vais rejoindre Naos, lorsque mon petit copain arrive. Merde. «Aie, Zoé, tu fais quoi ce soir ça te dirait d'aller faire un tour? Tu n'as qu'à laisser ton auto là et tu viendras la chercher plus tard», commence-t-il.

Qu'est-ce que je fais? Si je laisse Naos ici, il me petera les plombs! Si je dis nom à Jordan, c'est chiant pour lui et pour moi. «On ne peut pas prendre ma voiture s'il te plaît?» demandais-je. Il dit pourquoi pas et me question s'il peut conduire. Je lui répond qu'il n'y a pas de problème.

J'embarque avant lui côté passagé. J'entend Naos qui dit: «T'es pas sérieuse? Tu vas laisser un taré me conduire?! T'as un chum? Tu me conduis quasiment jamais toi! Pourquoi tu laisserai...» Il se tait dès que mon copain touche la poignée de la porte.

Mon petit ami s'assoit et tente de partir le moteur, mais ce dernier se "noie". Il réessaie, mais ça ne fonctionne pas. «Tu démarre!» ordonnais-je. Jordan me regarde et dit :

-C'est ça que j'essaie...

-Pardon... Je ne voulais pas dire ça à toi mais à... La voiture.

-La voiture?

-Oui... J'ai gardé ma mauvaise habitude d'exiger une chose, même si elle ne peut être accomplie... C'est gamin, mais c'est moi.

-Ok... Je vais aller voir sous le capot...

-Non, réessaie, s'il te plaît.

Il soupire et tente à nouveau de démarrer l'automobile qui se met aussitôt en fonction. Il m'observe, puis secoue la tête en mettant le levier de vitesse à drive et en appuyant sur l'accélérateur. On commence à rouler. Lorsque je demande où est-ce qu'on va il me dit que je verrai, on roule ici et là dans la ville jusqu'au soir. J'aime les balades en auto, mais là, il y a un but que je ne sais pas... Ce qui m'angoisse. Soudain, il fait arreter la voiture devant une maison où se déroule un party. «T'es pas sérieux? Je hais les party!» déclarais-je. Il me demande si j'ai déjà participé à l'une de ces fêtes. Je rétorque que nom, puisque c'est les cretins qui vont là.

Puis, il tente de m'embrasser. Je le repousse aussitôt. «Allez, viens! Puis, ça fait quelque mois qu'on est ensemble, on pourrait s'embrasser!» lâche-t-il. Je déclare que non que ce n'est pas utile. Et une querelle verbale s'engage.

Il sort de la voiture en claquant la porte et disant que c'est fini dans ce cas entre nous. «Je m'en fous! Surtout si tu es un crétin comme eux... Un autre être humain qui ne me comprend pas, en faite!» dis-je pendant que Naos fait roulée son moteur à fond tout en faisant crisser ses pneus et reprenant la route.

Moi, je me cale dans mon siège en croisant les bras. «Pfff! Toute pareil les humains! Tous chiant! Moi, n'étant pas mieux», lâchais-je. «Mais, pas vraiment... Toi, tu es toi. C'est ton caractère. Tu n'as jamais apprécié les humains jusqu'à maintenant. Pourquoi avoir choisis un... Sparkmate potentiel?» commence Naos. «De quoi un Sparkmate potentiel?» questionnais-je. Le transformers hésite, cherche ses mots et explique: «Petit copain, pardon... Je m'ai trompé de mot... Sparkmate c'est le nom qu'on donne au bot qui son partenaire... En couple.» J'hoche la tête et répond, à sa question posée quelques secondes plus tôt, que je croyais ce gars plus sympa que les autres et qu'il n'avait pas été désagréable jusqu'à maintenant. J'ajoute:

-Mais il devait faire ça que pour avoir une chose...

-Oublie le! Tu nous a au moins, tu m'as!

-Je sais Naos! Tu es bien l'un des seul gars qui a toujours été sympa... malgré que je devrais dire mech.

-Aie, que dirais-tu d'aller faire un peu de vitesse? demande Naos pour changer de sujet.

-Pourquoi pas! Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas fait de petite virée!


	7. Chapitre 7- Je suis Inhumaine!

L'école est fini, enfin! Collège en fin août! Croshair ne veut plus me tuer. Tout va pour le mieux! Même que je fais vraiment partie de la famille Transformers... En plus, laisser Jordan m'a pas tant que ça affecté, car j'ai fait le bon choix puisqu'il est un con!

Nous somme Samedi, c'est pourquoi je crie: «Naos! L'heure du lavage!» Il est sous sa forme vehicule, puis il rouspete que non et qu'il en a assez que je le lave. Je prend l'éponge sec entre mes mains, le serrant, et l'approche de mon visage, tentant d'avoir l'aire mignonne et je dis: «Allez! Tu ne peux pas dire non à une fille... Surtout que cette fille en question te le demande si gentilement...» Il soupire en grongnant. Ce qui me fait glousser. Puis, il vient s'aligner avec les autres.

J'entends plus loin Ratchet parler, de Naos, avec Optimus Prime: «Tout cas, avec cette petite, il ne saute pas un nettoyage. Il est plus propre que jamais!»

Je vais rejoindre mon gardien et commence le frottage. Je le questionne sur un événement s'il y a quelques mois:«Au fait, Naos, pourquoi la première fois que tu as vu mon Jordan, et le même soir qu'on s'est laissé, tu as fait à ta tête lorsqu'il a voulu démarrer?»

Il ne me répond pas. Ça prend quelques secondes avant qu'il lâche: «J'étais... ja... Je me souvenais de ce que tu disais sur les humains qui t'entoure, alors je me suis dit qu'il ne devait pas être mieux!» J'aquisce et je recommence à frotter la crasse.

Je frotte et frotte et frotte. Je passe partout des portière gauche à celles de droites, des vitres à la valise, des roues au capot. Sa carrosserie est plus chaude qu'à l'habitude, il frissonne au moindre de mes mouvements, il ne dit plus un mot et son moteur ronronne doucement.

Ce qui me fais lâcher:«Voyons! As-tu attraper un virus, toi?» Il ne me répond pas. Quel est-ce qu'il lui prend? «Je devrais peut-être aller voir Ratchet», réplique-t-il finalement. J'approuve sa réponse. Puis, il ajoute que ça doit être parce que je le lave trop.

Pendant qu'il va voir Ratchet, moi, je me décide d'aller nettoyer un autre bot. Lorsque j'ai fini, je décide d'aller à l'intérieur voir ce qu'il en est de Naos, puisqu'il n'est pas revenu.

Je met les pieds dans l'infirmerie des Autobots et j'entend une fin de phrase dite par Ratchet: «...potentiel... Ça serait étrange mais pas impossible, puisque nous possédons leur holoforme ce qui crée un lien; et qu'eux et nous éprouvons des...» Le médecin s'arrête de parler et me regarde. Il vient de voir que j'étais là. Mais de quoi ils parlent, ce Doc et mon ami? Je leur demande. Le bot jaune me répond que Naos a un bugg informatique.

-C'est pas trop grave un... bugg? questionnais-je.

-Non, juste ennuyeux et incommodant, rétorque le médecin.

-Tant mieux dans ce cas! concluais-je. Alors Naos, on fait quoi de notre journee?

-Hum, aujourd'hui je ne peux pas... Je...

-Tu, quoi? coupais-je sachant qu'il ne cherche jamais ses mots.

-On est pas des joujoux, alors laisse-le tranquille, puis Optimus l'envoie en mission!

J'ouvre la bouche, la referme, fronce les sourcils. Déçus! Voilà mon émotion! Moi qui croyais avoir une journée comme les autres et aller rire avec lui!

«Dans ce cas à ce soir! Je ne voudrais pas te retarder avec ta mission et t'utiliser comme jouet!» lâchais-je fâchée. Il me réplique d'attendre, mais je suis déjà en marche pour me trouver autre chose à faire. Naos est en colère contre Ratchet, je l'entend, il lui dit qu'il n'ai pas mon joujou qu'on rit ensemble et qu'il aurait pu être moins méchant.

Je marche en ville jusqu'à un arrêt de bus. Une fois que le transport en commun arrive. J'y grimpe. Ce n'est vraiment pas comme rouler avec Naos... C'est beaucoup moins passionnent.

Je marche en ville jusqu'à un arrêt de bus. Une fois que le transport en commun arrive. J'y grimpe. Ce n'est vraiment pas comme rouler avec Naos... C'est beaucoup moins passionnent. Un homme s'approche de moi en me tendant un objet: «Prennez-le mademoiselle. Mais en parlez a personne même pas a vos amis de l'espace. Il vous sera utile... utilisez-le quand vous croirez qu'il vous aidera... Et ce vous seulement, car j'ai trahie les miens pour libérez l'un de vous qui est toi...»

Le bus s'arrête et l'homme débarque rapidement et nous repartons. Je regarde l'objet dans ma mains intrigué. Ça peut être quoi? Je poursuit mon observation lorsque je remarque que ça ressemble à un fragment de l'all spark. Pourquoi l'homme m'a donné ça? Comment savait-il que je connais les transformers? Et de quoi parlait-il? Il doit être un brin fou.

Je décide de coupé court mon expédition en ville.

De retour à la base, je vois Ratchet se concentré sur un robot bleu-gris qui est allongé sur un lit de... Transformers. Le docteur lui procure les soins. De mon point de vue ça fait pitier de voir le robot dans cet état... ça en est douloureux.

Je vois Naos plus loin qui observe le transformers. Je vais le rejoindre en courant et en criant son nom. Il lâche:«Aie! Salut! désolé pour tout a l'heure... et sur ce que Ratchet à dit.» Je lui répond que ce n'est pas grave et le questionne sur ce qu'il se passe. Il m'explique:«On a trouvé cette fembot dans un laboratoire humain et on l'a ramener ici. Elle est en vie, dans un sale état... Son Spark est faible et elle est comme en stase... Ratchet trouve ça étrange, car peut importe ce qu'il fait, elle ne se réveille pas.»

Mon ami dépose à nouveau son regard sur la femme robot et je lui dis:«Tu ne t'inquiéterais pas pour elle par hasard? Quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas... Vue le visage que tu fais.» Il me regard en haussant un de ses sourcils métalliques avant de me répondre qu'il a quelque chose qui attracte son Spark. «Bah, t'a que coup de foudre pour une nana que tu ne connais pas», lâchais-je. Il me regarde sévèrement. Je hausse les épaule en lâchant un quoi. Mon ami soupire.

-T'as raison Zoé... Ça te dirais de m'accompagner pour une viré? Me changer les idées...

-Bien-sûr!

Il se transforme, je grimpe et il met les gaz. Nous roulons, puis soudainement des robots apparaissent devant nous. Les Decepticons!

Naos tente de contacter la base. Rien. Les Decepticons brouillent leur signal.

Nous ne pouvons fuire, l'ennemi nous entoure.

Galvatron fait partie de notre groupe assaillants. Les adversaires se mettent à tirer. Naos mute et commence à son tour à faire feu.

Sept Cons contre un Bot, ce n'est pas aquivalent! On va se faire tuer!

Je suis debout à regarder le combat. Je veux y prendre part! Je ne veux le laisser se faire tuer sans l'aider! C'est mon ami!

Une émotion me tenaille le cœur. J'ai l'impression qu'un autre corps, que le miens, bouge. Qui se redresse, qui se met à courir.

Soudain, je vois apparaître l'Autobots qui était aux soins de Ratchet, puis les autres Autobots qui ne sont pas loin derrière.

Il lutte et lorsque la bataille semblé fini, la fembot s'écroule. Personne ne semble s'en rendre compte, sauf moi. Je m'approche d'elle. Je sens l'éclat du cube dégager son énergie. Je l'avais totalement oublié ce petit truc. Je sors le fragment de ma poche, le poing fermé et tend le bras devant moi puis ouvre ma main. Le petit morceau vole directement vers la bots.

Tout devient noir.

J'ouvre mes yeux. Je me sens différente... Je vois Ratchet au-dessus de moi. Je demande donc ce qu'il c'est passé. Il me répond que je me suis levée, sans rien dire; me suis dirigée vers le lieux où Naos et l'humaine qui l'accompagnait se trouvaient; les sauvant ainsi d'une mort certaine, car j'ai conduit les Autobots a cette endroit; que j'ai combattu les Decepticons; que je me suis écroulée; puis on m'a ramené ici, car j'étais inconsciente.

«Ha-hummm. Comment je peux avoir combattu un Decepticons si je ne suis qu'une humaine? Et l'humaine avec Naos, c'était moi! Voyons Ratchet! Hum...» commençais-je en m'assoyant et reprenant:«C'est moi où tu a rétrécie?» Puis, je vois des petits êtres au sol: des humains!

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Ratchet... Explique-moi!» lâchais-je commençant à paniquer et à avoir peur. Il semble me trouvé dingue puisqu'il dit:«Comment connais-tu ma désignation? Nous nous sommes jamais rencontré... Tu te crois pour une humaine?» Je lui répond que c'est moi Zoé!

-Impossible... lâche le médecin.

-Ça à l'air que oui, Ratchet... Explique moi, svp! suppliais-je ne comprennent pas, malgré que lui aussi ne semble pas comprendre.

-Ça devrait être toi la mieux placée pour me le dire... mais ta carte mémoire est totalement effacé, dit Ratchet en me faisant un scan rapide au niveau de ma tête. Les données accumulées sont récentes. L'hypothèse que je peux émettre est celle-ci: Tu as été mise en stase, forcé par les humains qui t'ont étudié, alors que tu utilisais ton holoforme. Puis, les scientifiques t'ont surment effacé ta mémoire en entier. Accidentellement ou voulu. Ce qui expliquerait que tu ne te souvenais pas que tu étais Cybertronnienne et que tu pensais être humaine. Ce ne sont que des hypothèse, je te lerapelle.

-Oui, j'ai été adopté, lorsque j'étais petite, alors... Mais... Je comprend pas quand même!

-Tu viens juste de retrouvé ton corps... C'est simple, continue Ratchet.

-Mais comment j'ai pu bouger, lorsque les Transformers utilise l'holoforme ne peuvent utiliser leur vrai corps?

-Certain le peuvent... Mais dans certain événement, ça arrive sans que le bot le veuille. Comme toi ça a du se produire à cause du stresse et la peur de mourrir, mais en ayant le désir de lutter... Mais ne prend pas ce que je dis pour acquis! Je me répète: ce ne sont que de simples hypothèses!

Vraiment étrange tout ça. "bwaaaah"! Tout ça est de la science-fiction pur et très bien arrangé par le "gars des vues".

Naos s'approche et demande ce qui ce passe. Le médecin explique et mentionne mon nom. Il a l'air... Je ne sais pas... Surpris? Curieux? Étonné? Ce qui est normal après tout.

Puis, il me sourit. Je connais ce sourire... c'est lorsqu'il a une idée ou une plaisanterie qui lui passe dans la tête. «Tu es une Autobots... Qui ne sait rien faire? Comme un étincelant qui apprend?» me nargue-t-il. Je lâche à la rigolade: «Alors, tu n'aura qu'à être mon prof, à la place de mon gardien, maintenant!» Naos dit que ça serait marrant. Je reprend: «Je ne devrais pas me trouver un nom plus... robot? Car Zoé, ça va faire etrange ...»

Naos me sourit encore, étant d'accord et sort plusieurs nom, dont certain sont vraiment ridicule et qu'il fait exprès. Moi aussi je m'y met. C'est amusant... Naos et moi faisons les pitres et disons même des noms humains... Voir des vieux noms tel que Georgette, Rose, Gertrude. Ratchet, qui s'énerve a nous voir faire les imbéciles, lâche: «Que dirais-tu de Nova?» Je le regarde et dis:«Ouais! Tres bonne idée! C'est jolie! Merci! Mais... J'ai quand même envie de continuer!» Voyant se fâcher davantage je cesse de faire l'idiotie et je répète que le nom de Nova est parfait.

Naos me lâche:«T'as peur de notre doc? Il parle plus de ce qu'il agit, alors ne t'inquiète pas!»

Uné étape de faites dans ma nouvelle vie. En tout cas, je le prend vraiment bien! Après tout, plus rien me rattachait aux humains et je ne les ai jamais totalement apprécié. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'eux non plus m'aimait pas... Sans le vouloir on se sentait très différent. Puis, au pire, si j'ai à nouveau besoin d'être humaine je pourrais utiliser mon holoforme... lorsque je serai comment l'utiliser.

Être transformers fait mon affaire!

Naos prend une posture bien droite, les bras dans le dos et dit:«Chère élevé, veuillez me suivre! Votre entraînement va commencer!» Je m'esclaffe. Ratchet se fâche encore et nous expulse dehors de la baie médical.

Mon ami et moi,une fois sortie, nous mettons à rire. Je crois que nous allons être assez inséparable et insupportable... Tout en s'entandant bien et étant fou-fou.

Ratchet à expliqué la situation à Optimus, juste pour qu'il soit au courant. Je vous rappelle que maintenant je me nomme Nova. Personnellement, c'est beaucoup plus jolie que Zoé. Aussi, j'ai commencé à recevoir des entraînements. De la part de Naos. Mais je suis une incapable et Naos est patient.

Je suis debout à l'extérieur, à ses côtés, j'ai une tête de moi que mon ami.

«Alors, tu es prête à tenter la mutation?» me demande-t-il. Je lui rétorque que j'espère qu'aujourd'hui sera enfin la première fois.

Oui, je suis une transformers qui ne sait pas muter.

Naos s'adosse au mur et m'observe. «Arrête ça!» dis-je. Il rigole encore en me demandant:«Tu vas me sortir excuse que je te déconcentre?» Je fais mine de bouder. «Je t'ai vexé? Ah, mais... Fais pas cette tête! Je plaisantais!» se justifie Naos.

Je laisse paraître un grand sourire. «Quoi? Tu as fait semblant d'être frustré? Je ne pensais pas que tu étais une comédienne!» dit-il. «Bon... Alors... Comment on se transforme?» pensais-je à haute voix, tout en n'écoutant plus mon ami.

Puis, je tente une nouvelle fois de muter. Je réussi à me transformer. Lorsque mon tronc commence à avoir ses pièces qui bouge ça me rappelle la façons dont on retire un T-Shirt. Je me trouve vraiment étrange de faire cette comparaison.

«Oh, bah! Ça alors! T'as enfin réussi!» s'écrie Naos. Je crois que muter à débloqué tout ce qui vient avec le fait d'être une machine autonome... Car je me sens capable de tout!

Je fais vibrer mon moteur. Naos se transforme à son tour en lâchant: «On va aller voir ce que t'as dans le ventre!» Je lui demande s'il n'a pas honte de défier et de demander à une femme ce qu'elle a dans le ventre. Il s'exclame:«Ouais, mais toi c'est pas pareil! Tu n'es pas trop fi-fille et tu te fous que ta carrosserie soit sale!»

Sur cette dernière phrase je met la pédale à fond et je pars à la course. Naos me suit immédiatement en me criant de l'attendre.

«Allez les Autobots! C'est l'heure du lavage!» crie un soldat dès que Naos et me revenons de notre escapade. Naos tente de passé discrètement et me dit de faire pareil puisque c'est pas agréable. Mais, un soldat nous voit aussitôt et nous ordonne d'aller rejoindre les autres. Après tout un bain de fera pas de tord puisqu'on a de la boue jusque sur notre vitre.

Une fois regroupé, j'entends la voix de Croshair qui interpelle Naos:«Aie, depuis quelques jours on te voit plus, comment ça?» Le bot vert est stationné à ma diagonale. Mon ami rétorque que ce n'est pas de ses affaires. «Arrêtez les gars!» lâchais-je. Des humains viennent frotter ma carrosserie et celle de Naos. Et moi, je tente et réussi à utiliser mon holoforme. Je vais naturellement nettoyer Naos comme à mon habitude avant de savoir que j'étais une fembot. «Toi, tu sais Nova? Tu es vraiment mignonne!» dit-il en faisant ronronner son moteur.

Les mecs sont tous pareils! Même chez les robots extraterrestres!

«Lâche-moi les basket!» m'exclamais-je. «Tout doux princesse! Je voulais juste t'en faire part... Puis, tu peux apprendre à me connaître... Je suis mieux que Naos!» continue-t-il. Je lui réplique que j'ai autre chose à faire que de me faire draguer.

Je frotte la carrosserie de Naos. Il frissonne et son moteur laisse échapper un petit ronronnement qui disparaît aussi vite qu'il est apparu. J'ai tout juste fini son lavage... «Fout-lui la paix Croshair!» déclare mon ancien gardien. «Je ne te parlais pas à toi! Je fais ce qui me plait!» renchérit l'autobots vert. J'éteint le programme holoforme, avertie les humains qu'ils s'éloignent, ce qu'ils font aussitôt et reprend ma forme humanoïde. «Vous allez vous calmer! Croshair, je ne veux rien savoir de toi, c'est clair! Naos, je suis apte à me denrouiller seule! J'espère que c'est clair!» dis-je en colère. Je me retransforme sagement pour que mon nettoyage se termine le plus rapidement possible. J'utilise même mon holoforme pour accélèrer le processus.

Lorsque le bot vert quitte le regroupement de lavage de véhicule, je me calme finalement et décidé de prendre mon temps. C'est aussi à ce moment que Naos utilise son holoforme et qu'il me dit qu'il va m'aider pour que je finisse plus vite. Du coin de l'œil, je le vois s'approcher de moi. Il prend un chiffon et m'aide à terminer le frottage que les humains ont arrêté de faire voyant que je m'en occupais.

Je ne regarde pas ce qu'il fait, mais je le sens... Même si je suis sous mon holoforme. Dans mon corps de fer, un frisson me parcours, puis une bouffée de chaleur, s'ensuit un sentiment qui m'étreint le Spark... Une douce sensation. Sous ma forme humaine, j'arrête de frotter ma carcasse de géante et je ferme mes yeux. L'émotion est forte et plaisante. Je n'ai jamais resentie un sentiment du genre. Sous ma mains, déposer sur ma ferraille, je sens la température monté. C'est quoi ce bordel? «Naos! Je vais finir le lavage seule, il en reste plus beaucoup!» finis-je par dire. Il me demande si je suis sur. Je lui rétorque que oui. Aussitôt qu'il enlève ses mains de ma carrosserie, je reprend tranquillement mon état normal.

Mon ami lance le chiffon dans le sot plus loin et fait disparaître son corps d'humain.

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Je termine de frotter tout continuant de repenser l'événement. Tentant de comprendre pourquoi j'ai réagi comme ça.

Je fais disparaître mon hologramme et reprend ma forme humanoïde. Naos mute aussi en bipède. «Ça va Nova?» s'inquiete-t-il. «Oui, oui», répondais-je, en sortant de mes pensées.

Il me demande si je suis certaine. «Pourquoi ça n'irais pas?» questionnais-je. Il répond qu'il ne sait pas. Il ajoute que j'ai l'air troublé. «Non, non, c'est correcte!» répliquais-je.

Je tourne la tête vers l'entrée du bâtiment de la base et je vois Optimus sortir de là. Il s'approche de nous d'un pas calme. Naos et moi allons vers lui d'un même pas synchronisé. «Que passe-t-il?» questionnais-je. Optimus me répond pourquoi ça devrait toujours aller mal.

Honteuse, j'entre ma tête entre mes épaules et demande pardon.

-Je veux voir comment tu agis et réagis sur le terrain, continue Prime. Mais sans Decepticons. Je ne veux prendre aucun risque pour le moment.

-D'accord, dis-je et je regarde Naos.

-Tu peux venir aussi Naos. Puisque vous semblez tant inséparable vous deux.

-Nova est une bonne amie... La meilleur que j'ai eu jusqu'à maintenant, dit mon ancien gardien.

-Moi, c'est mon premier ami... Alors, c'est un peu normal. Puis, les autres bots... Je sais pas comment le dire... C'est pas pareil. J'aime mieux être en compagnie de Naos, voilà tout! Mais j'avoue que j'ai pas trop appris à connaître les autres, lâchais-je.

Les deux bots me regardent. «Quoi? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal?» m'inquiétais-je. Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans leur cerveau de robot?

C'est Optimus, immédiatement après mon commentaire qui dit :«Pardon... Allez! On se transforme!»

Ils ont agis bizarrement!

Optimus passe devant nous.

Il a vraiment un jolie look... Une belle carrure, de longue jambe... Comme Naos, mais lui en version plus petite.

Je secoue ma tête. Pourquoi je pense à ça moi? Je commence à penser aux mechs? Pffff, n'importe quoi! Quoique-euh... Non! Je ne dois pas commencer ça... J'arrête, maintenant!


	8. Chaptitre 8- Sparkmate

Nous avons été en ville. Nous avons aussi coupé dans le "test de la version holographique", puisque je connais déjà les manières humaines. Puis, les autres petits examens ont sûrement été à la hauteur des attentes d'Optimus, car il m'a félicité sur mes actions pendant notre retour.

Puis, j'ai repensé à mon petit moment de défaillance celle que je pensais à Optimus et Naos, c'était plus une comparaison que je faisais... J'ai pensé "jolie", inconsciemment, car c'est vrai qu'ils sont de beaux mechs.

Par contre je remarque que Naos me trouble le Spark. Pas en mal... Juste que je me sens différente et chamboulée lorsque je suis à ses côtés. Mon Spark est attiré par lui! Voilà je l'ai enfin admit!

Je suis trop orgueilleuse!

* * *

(Les événements aux Racks que VendettaPrimus a écrits dans sa fic Hideway, mon inspiré de faire un petit moment aux douches... Ou racks, en utilisant le vocabulaire de VendettaPrimus. Sans pour autant être la même situation)

* * *

Le temps passe et devient routinier. Je m'ennuie à rien faire. C'est long la vie de Bot!

Ah? Pourquoi pas utiliser mon holoforme et aller en ville?

Je suis sortie de mes pensés par Rarchet: «Nova, n'oublie pas d'aller prendre une douche d'huile aux racks! Je ne t'ai jamais vue y aller!» C'est quoi ça les racks? «C'est pas les humains qui nous font le...» commencais-je pour me faire couper par le doc: «Ce n'est pas les humains qui vont nettoyer entre tes circuits! Allez, va à la douche!» Douche... Racks... Alors, c'est synonyme, si je comprend bien. Je demande où c'est. Ratchet soupire de découragement et me dit que c'est au bout du couloir.

Je m'y dirige en me demandant comment ça fonctionne les douches de robots. J'y entre. Et je vois Naos qui prend sa douche. Je me sans gênée... Mon Spark pulse avec frénésie. Des sentiments m'assaille le Spark. Ça fait un moment que je ne l'avais pas vue. Optimus l'avait envoyé en mission... Qui a duré plusieurs semaines. C'était une mission d'espionnage et de reconnaissance. Naos etait accompagné de Bee et quelques autres bots.

Mon ami est sous la douche et semble en profiter... Tout en y trouvant un bien-être à ressentir l'huile coulé sur lui.

Je devrais peut-être le laisser finir et revenir plus tard... Je me tourne vers la sortie et j'entend le mech m'interpeller. Je me retourne et lui fait face. Il s'est rapprocher et il est à deux pas de moi. Le moment me semble magique et que c'est le moment de foncer... Mais je ne fais rien ne sachant pas comment que les bots font pour tout... Ratchet était supposer m'expliquer, mais il n'a pas eu le temps, supposément.

«Depuis quand tu es revenu?» questionnais-je. Il me répond qu'il est arrivé cette nuit. Je demande comment ça c'est passé sa mission. Il me réplique que ça c'est déroulé comme sur des roulettes. Je lui souris.

«Et toi? Comment ça c'est passé ici?» me demande-t-il. Je rétorque: «Très bien, mais vraiment trop ennuyant!» C'est à sont tour de me sourire... Mais de façon nargueur.

Je demande, finalement, des informations sur le fonctionnement des douches, ne sachant pas leur mécanisme. Il me dit de le suivre, qu'il me montre.

C'est vraiment simple! Puis, il me lache, pour me taquiner: «Ça veut dire que tu n'es jamais venu ici depuis que tu es arrivé? Beurk! Tu vas être plein de parasite et tu vas rouiller!» Je le frappe à l'épaule, pour punissions. «C'est pas de ma faute si je ne connaissais pas l'existence de ça», répliquais-je en pointant le racks. Il rit de moi en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Je lui cri: «Je vais te faire ravaler ton rire tout l'heure!» Ce qui le fait marré de plus belle.

Je prend donc ma douche, appréciant les nouvelles sensations.

Une fois propre, je vais à la recherche de Naos. Je n'ai pas à le chercher loin, car il m'attendait à la sortie de Racks pour me faire sursauter. Ce qui à très bien fonctionné... Il est apparue devant moi en criant: «Bouuuuh!» Moi, j'ai échappé un petit cri de peur.

En ce moment nous marchons cote à cote à l'extérieur. Je lui ai demandé de me raconté sa mission. Il parle et parle. En plus, c'est interressant! J'aurais tellement aimé y aller avec lui!

Lorsqu'il me raconte une bataille qu'il l'a échappé bel grâce à Bee qui a tué le Decepticons au dernier moment. Juste avant que ce dernier lui fasse sauter le Spark. Je pète les plomds: «Pourquoi c'est arrivé? Tu n'aurais pas pus faire attention un peu?» Surpris, ouvrant grand ses optiques, il me demande de me calmer, il me dit que c'est les risques et que de toute façon il est en vie en ce moment!

Je croise les bras sur mon châssis, en lâchant: «Tu as raison! Mais pareil...» Il m'entour les épaules d'un bras, en me serrant contre lui. Je dépose ma tête sur son épaulette.

Encore ce sentiment vient me tenailler le Spark, mais en mille fois plus pire. Graaah! Ça commence à être énervant!

Il lache son étreinte et je m'éloigne de lui. Nous terminons la marche autour de la base et retournons à l'intérieure.

Parfois, j'aimerais savoir ce qui ce passe dans la tête des autres! Je voudrais savoir ce que Naos pense de moi!

Une chance que nous sommes revenu, car Ratchet veut me voir: «Viens, Nova, je vais t'expliquer les choses que je voulais te faire part l'autre jour.» Naos fronce les crêtes optiques, ne comprenant pas trop. «Si tu veux, tu peux venir toi aussi, mais ça fait longtemps que toi tu connais tout ça!» rajoute le doc.

Une fois à l'infirmerie, accompagné de Naos, qui ne voulait pas me laisser, Rarchet commence: «Alors, nous les Transformers, possédons une étincelle...» Il parle de plein de truc, et les choses que je ne comprend pas il prend le temps de me raconté en détail. Naos semble gêné d'en entendre parler, contrairement à moi que ça me dérange pas. Après tout, pour moi c'est comme si on m'expliquait la reproduction des fleurs... Puisque le monde des Transformers m'est connue que depuis peu, à comparé le temps que j'ai vécu permis les Hommes.

«C'est tout? C'est assez différent des humains!» lâchais-je.

Pendant la soirée, je suis assise à l'extérieur. Comme plusieurs, les humains font une fête. Il y a un gros feu de camp, il y a des feux d'artifice... Et certain on apporté de la bière. Ce truc pu tellement!

Naos vient s'assoir à ma droite. Je le regarde du coin de l'œil et retourne mon attention au feu. Il me passe le bras sur les épaules, comme cette après-midi. Il se penche légèrement vers moi et me demande si tout va bien. Je le regarde rapidement et lui répond que ça va.

Encore! Encore ce sentiment! Encore mon Spark qui bat à cent mille à l'heure! C'est pire quand il a un contact avec moi!

Son regard qu'il m'a fait... Il m'a tellement chamboulé.

Je regarde encore le feu, tentant de garder mon calme. Lorsqu'un bot dit: «Oh, oh? Qu'avons-nous là? Un petit couple, des Sparkmates potentielles?» Croshair! Naos se redresse.

Je me sens bouillir de colère! C'est Naos qui me devance: «La ferme!» Le mech vert lui réplique en ce calmer, qu'il n'a que parlé! Cette fois, à l'unisson a avec Naos, je dis: «Tait-toi!» Je continue seule: «T'es conneries, on en a pas besoin! Compris? Va écœurer d'autre personne!» Le mech lache: «Les SPM humains te sont restés, même si tu es devenu une fembot?» Il est méchant ce mech? C'est lui qui est dans ses SPM! C'est Naos qui reprend: «D'accord, on a compris, mais arrête maintenant!»

Crosshair rigole pour narguer avant de s'exclamer: «Pas parce que tu es l'étincelant de Prime que tu vas me dire quoi faire!» Euh? Quoi? Étincelant... C'est quoi déjà... Ah, oui, un enfant... C'est le fils d'Optimus? Quoi? Mais...

Prime arrive justement, et au bon moment. «Crosshair, as-tu toujours l'obligation de chercher querrelle à tous les bots lorsqu'ils sont calme?» commence le chef. Le mech vert marmonne quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de partir. Optimus nous regarde un moment et part en s'excusant auprès de moi pour le comportement de ce bot. Je l'arrête en lui demandant: «Qu'est-ce que Naos lui a fait pour qu'il l'écœure toujours autant?» Optimus dit: «Tu t'entend bien avec Naos, et peu de femelle sont sur cette base. Et dans notre nature nous cherchons absolument à trouver Sparkmate. Donc les mechs tentent de t'impressionner... Malgré que pour qu'il est intérêt de ta part, ils doivent être Sparkmate potentielle.» Puis, il reprend sa route.

Je regarde Naos et demande: «Toi, tu essaie de m'impressionner?» Il rigole: «Je tente de rester moi-même. À quoi bon t'impressionner? Tu n'es pas facilement impressionnable.»

Alors, j'ai une chance d'être Sparkmate avec lui? Je l'aime moi! Et ce n'est pas parce qu'il est fils de Prime, car je viens de l'apprendre ce soir!

«Je suis épuisée. Je vais me coucher», dis-je en me levant. Il me demande: «Déjà?» J'hoche la tête. Il se lève pour m'accompagner jusqu'à ma chambre. Nous marchons tranquillement vers mes quartiers. Juste avant de d'y entrée, je reste debout dans le cadre. Naos est à quelques pas de moi. Malaise. «Bon, hé bien, bonne recharge», dit-il.

* * *

À partir d'ici, seulement pour ce chapitre, ce sera plus "hard". Une petite scène...

* * *

J'hésite à agir. Mais je fais finalement un pas, étire mes bras autour du cou de Naos... Et dépose un baisé magnétique sur sa barre. Je me retire aussitôt au cas où que c'était déplacé. Il a fermé les optiques et les rouvres doucement jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient grands de surprise. Il doit tout juste de réaliser ce qu'il arrive.

Je suis toujours contre lui, les bras autour de son cou. Les mains de Naos se dépose doucement et timidement sur mes hanches. Un frémissement me traverse de par en par. J'étire à nouveau le cou, mais moins cette fois, car il a avancé la tête pour se rapprocher de moi.

Langueur, tendresse, amour, passion. Voilà comment je décrirais ce second baisé magnétique.

Lorsque nous nous détachons, il me demande pourquoi j'ai fait ça et si c'est Optimus qui m'a fait sentir obligé. «Non... Ça fait longtemps que mon Spark ressent le potentiel d'une liasons... et aujourd'hui avec ce que Ratchet m'a expliquer, ça m'a fait comprendre plusieurs trucs. Et j'ai trouvé le courage aujourd'hui, auss'...»

Mon "aussi" est coupé par un petit courant plaisant qui me passe au niveau du front. Naos!

Mon Spark en veut plus!

Un baisé à la Cybertronnien, c'est mille fois mieux que ceux des humains!

Je recule lentement vers ma chambre. Naos avance à mon rythme.

Ces mains se baladent sur des points, câbles et plaques sensibles... Se qui me fair monté l'excitation dans mon Spark. Je fais de même à Naos, je laisse mes mains parcourir son dos, déclenchant chez lui des frissons à chaque fois. La température de sa carrosserie à augmenté. Nos systèmes de refroidissements ne fournissent plus. Nous allons avoir une surchausse si ça continue.

Puis, Naos me sert fort contre lui au moment où que nos chambres de Spark s'ouvre. Ensuite, la cohésion de Spark. Tout les sentiments se mêlent... ceux de Naos et les miens.


	9. Chaptitre 9- final?

Je m'étire de tout mon long et cogne quelque chose de métallique. J'entends un: «Aye!» Je tourne la tête et vois Naos. Je me redresse aussitôt en demandant pardon. «C'est correcte», me réplique-t-il.

Des sentiments de tendresse me rejoingnent. Je me rallonge donc et me colle contre mon Sparkmate. Il me sert fort contre lui, de manière amoureuse.

Je crois que je ne me suis jamais aussi bien senti. J'ai enfin quelqu'un dans ma vie, et ce quelqu'un est sérieux en sentiment, un Transformers, est ma moitié manquante!

Maintenant, qu'elle genre d'aventure vivront nous? Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais une chose est certaine: Nous vivrons heureux! Reste seulement à nous débarrasser des Decepticons. Ça ça va être long!

* * *

Fin ou à suivre ? Si c'est à suivre ça va me prendre du temps à reporter un nouveau chapitre. Je vais attendre le prochain film, surement.

Peut importe ce qu'il arrive, rejoingnent-moi sur ma page Facebook: Fanfic Transformers

Vous serez au courant de toute nouveauté et pourrez voir mes fanarts ;)


	10. Chapitre 10- Fin du rêve

Bon! J'ai eu une idee du tonnerre qui est peu développé, mais qui se développera davantage au fur et à mesure que les chapitres avancerons! :)

Mais, le problème, je ne sais pas comment faire la transition entre ce chapitre (sur ce poste) et la suite. Donc, ça pourra prendre encore un peu de temps.

Sinon, un petit chapitre pour redémarrer le tout... Attention! Assoyez vous bien, car je crois que vous serrez renversez! Si c'est pas le cas... J'étais sur que ça aurait été le cas. ;)

* * *

Je me réveille. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche... Je me sens mal. J'ai mal au la tête... J'ouvre les yeux. Et une lumière aveuglante au-dessus de moi. Puis, c'est un humain qui est penché. Je me relève en sursaut.

Un humain?

Je regarde mes mains... C'est de la peau!

Je hoquete dans l'incompréhension.

«Que c'est-il passé?» questionnais-je. C'est un médecin qui était au-dessus de moi... Je crois qu'il auscultait. Le médecin me dit d'aller voir mes amis robots et que je peux sortir du lit.

Je fronce mes sourcils et me lève en direction de la salle principal. Je tente de me retrouver mon corps de robot, mais ça ne fonctionne pas.

C'est Naos qui m'accueille: «Zoé! Enfin! Ça va? Ça fait plusieurs jour que tu es inconsciente...»

J'ouvre grands les yeux et la bouche. Plusieurs jours? Zoé?

«Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé au juste?» demandais-je finalement. Naos commence à m'expliquer: «Bien, on est partie se balader, les Decepticons ont attaquer... La fembot s'est réveillée et est arrivée en compagnie des autres. Puis, tu avais un petit truc dans la main qui a voler jusqu'à elle et tu es sombrée dans l'inconscience... Un Decepticon est arrivé et a tenter de t'enlever. Optimus l'a arrêter et t'as récupérer et ramene ici. Puis, la fembot est une ex decepticons. Nous l'avons retrouvé inconsciente, pendant que les Cons l'ont assommé pour l'a rapporter à Galvatron!"

Donc... Pourquoi je suis sûre d'avoir vécu tout ça et d'avoir ressenti ces sensations lorsque la femme robot est venu?

Je comprend plus!

Naos m'a proposé d'aller faire une balade en voiture, que j'ai accepter... Surtout pour me changer les idées! Ce qui fonctionne à merveille!

Nous sommes en fin d'après-midi... Le paysage défile à toute allure. Moi, je cri sous l'adrénaline. Naos pousse son moteur à son maximum! On va vite, très vite! Puis, Naos prend un virage serré. Je me met à rire sous l'angoisse de faire des tonneaux et sous le plaisir que le danger me fait ressentir. Puis, pour les tonneaux, il a un très bon contrôle... Donc, aucune inquiétude pour ce danger!

Puis, tranquillement, le mech décélère. Je me permet de respirer normalement à nouveau. Je lève mes mains devant mes yeux. Elles tremblent. «Ça ne va pas? Pourquoi tu tremble comme ca?» s'inquiète mon ami-gardien. Je lui répond que c'est juste les émotions de la course.

Il dit, toujours inquiet: «Ok... Mais ça va aller?» Je repond que si.

Nous roulons normalement maintenant, puisque des voitures arrivent dans les secteurs et que nous devrons passer dans une ville humaine. Je m'accoude à la fenêtre regardant maintenant le paysage passivement. Ma famille me manque... Mais les Decepticons les ont tué. Il faut que je vive avec...

Puis, cette fembot qui elle est? Et pourquoi ces émotions?

«Ça va?» s'inquiète mon gardien. Je dois faire l'une de ces têtes s'il a remarqué! «Oublie... On retourne à la base? J'ai faim!» dis-je pour changer de sujet.


	11. Chapitre 11- Les ennuie

À la base, marchant pour aller à la salle à manger, je croise la Fembot. Elle me salut et se penche as ma hauteur, se présentant: «Je me nomme Nova, et toi?» Je reste sans voix. Elle... Elle... Donc... Ce qui c'est passé pendant que j'étais inconsciente... Était-ce la réalité? Je ... Je l'espère pas... Puisque Nova c'est pas moi!

«Petite, tout va bien?» s'inquiète l'ex Decepticons. Je lève les yeux vers elle. «Pourquoi t'as abandonner les Decepticons?» demandais-je pour trouver un sujet de conversation. Elle me répond que ça n'a jamais été la place pour une Fembot, mais que ses temps-ci, c'est pire. J'acquiesce. «Pourtant, ça ne devait pas être rose avant, tu aurais dû les lâcher avant! Puis, tu dois être au courant de quelque chose! Avoue! Tu l'as dit à Optimus?» réagis-je en m'avançant nez à nez avec la fille robot. Elle me répond: «Futé petite! Futé! Mais, oui, Optimus est au courant de tout.»

Je fronce les sourcils, légèrement sceptique. J'aime pas ça tout ce qui se passe, pas du tout! Non. Non. Non. Pas du tout... Puis, j'ai l'impression de devenir folle!

Je me secoue, pour me montrer agréable et peut-être devenir son amie pour la démasquée: «Pardon... J'ai oublié de me présenté. Je me nomme Zoé!» C'est au tour de la Fembot de froncé ses sourcils métalliques.

À quoi peut-elle penser? Peut importe, j'ai faim! Mon appétit humaine est restée la même qu'avant je fasse ce rêve ou ... Que je vive cette Réalité. La réalité de Nova...

«Je te laisse, je vais manger!» déclarais-je en commençant à marcher. Elle me barre le chemin. «Vient avec moi, on a à parler!» me déclare-t-elle. «Désolée, mais je vais manger d'abord! Seul option!» ordonnais-je. Elle me rétorque que cette option est désapprouvé.

Elle me prend dans sa mai. Et me transporte à l'extérieur. Personne est sur le chemin, personne ne m'entend crier. Nova me dit que ça ne donne rien, que tout le monde est parti en mission.

Je marmonne: «Je vais te foutre une raclée dès que je comprendrai ce qui ce passe!»

Elle se met à rigoler: «À la grandeur que tu as, tu ne me blesseras pas!»

Nous arrivons dehors, de l'autre côté de la base. «Bon! Voilà le problème...» commence-t-elle. Je croise mes bras, frustrée d'être dans les mains de cette géante de fer, comme une simple poupée. Elle poursuit donc: «Tu es Humaine, je suis Cybertronienne. Nous sommes complémentaire. Tu n'es pas humaine à 100%Tu as un spark... Tu ...» Puis, des voit se font entendre. Dont une que je reconnais bien: Naos.

Je crie à mon tour pour qu'il me trouve. Il arrive en courant. «Qu'est-ce que vous faites?» demande-t-il. Je réplique que elle m'a apporter ici, m'empêchant de partir. Il regarde Nova. «Dépose-la», dit-il.

Elle ne me dépose pas, mais me rend à lui, comme un vulgere chiffon. «Aie! J'suis vivante et plus fragile que toi! Fait attention!» lâchais-je. Naos tend sa main et Nova m'y lâche. J'atterrie lourdement et tombe sur les genoux, ne m'attendant pas qu'elle me lâcherait à environ un mètre plus haut que la main de mon ami.

Je reste assise et me retourne face à la femme...

«Tu vas avoir à parler avec Optimus de ça!» commente Naos qui s'éloigne du lieu.

Plus loin, il me demande si je ne suis pas blessée. Je lui répond que non, et demande à mon tour quelques questions pour avoir le cœur net: «Es-tu le fils de Optimus? Es-tu Sparkmate avec Nova?» Une chose est vrai dans mon soi-disant rêve: j'ai été adopter.

Naos me regarde d'un œil critique. «Non pour Nova, et ça le sera jamais... Vue ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à te faire... À mon avis. Puis, comment tu sais pour Optimus et moi? Personne en parle et très peu le sait!» répond-il.

Je reste assise, mon poing monté devant ma bouche, pensive, dans la main de Naos. «On peut aller parler ailleurs? Et tu ne me prendras pas pour une folle?» questionnais-je.

Il hausse un sourcil. Et me répond: «D'accord...» Il s'accroupi et me dépose au sol et il mute en véhicule en m'indiquant de grimper. Ce que je fais.

Pendant que nous roulons, à l'extérieur de la base, il me demande ce qui ce passe. Je lui raconte donc mon "rêve" pendant mon inconscience et ne disant pas que lui et moi y étions Sparkmate.

«C'est étrange... Plusieurs fait réel... Mais tu es sûre que tu n'as rien entendu ou que ton cerveau à...»

Je coupe Naos, en colère: «Tu me prend pour une menteuse?» Mon gardien se met à bégayer. La radio clignote aussi. Je me cale au fond de mon siège, repliant mes jambes sur moi et croisant mes bras. Je boude!

«Non, Zoé... C'est pas ça! C'est juste que c'est un peu difficile à comprendre ... Que tu sois au courant de tout ces trucs sans en avoir entendu parler... »

Je donne un coup de pied contre le tableau de bord. «Merci de la confiance! Après comment tu m'explique le fait que je connais le sentiment que fait la transformation, l'utilisation d'un holoforme? Transformation: t'as l'impression que tout ton corps se détache, mais sans douleur... Puis, quand tu roule? T'es roue sur la route, le moteur qui ronronne et qui est mis à fond... La sensation de bien être que ça provoque!» lâchais-je agressivement, me fâchant car il ne me croit pas!

Il reste muet... Le seul son que j'entends est le grondement du moteur.

Allez, parle! Parle! Dis ce que tu penses! Awaye! Allez, dit! PARLE!

Lorsque des masses de métal s'écrase devant nous. Je crie de peur en même temps que Naos freine... Le crissement des pneus recouvre mon crie.

Je suis éjectée de Naos... Il se transforme. «Optimus, j'ai besoin de renfort. Je répète, j'ai besoin de renfort... Les Decepticons m'ont trouvé!» commence Naos qui débute le combat.

Il y a plein de Decepticons qui nous entoure... Je cours pour m'éloigner d'eux. Je ne veux pas être écraser! La terre autour de moi est projetée par les coups de feu dévier et les pieds de géants qui la laboure.

Puis, on me saisi et me soulève dans les airs... Je crie en me cachant les yeux. Un réflexe inutile. Lorsque je me permet de voir, un gros cons affreux me fait face. Un Decepticons!

Il rigole avant de se transformer et de muter en avion de chasse.

Je me retrouve assise à la place du pilote. Je vois le ciel est les nuages... On monte en altitude. Jusqu'à ce que nous nous trouvions au-dessus des nuages. «Bon! Et puis quoi encore?» grommelais-je. Puis, je donne un coup de poing contre le bord de la fenêtre en déclarant: «Saleté de ferraille corrompu en oxydation! Je vais te carboniser!»

Il se met à rire me demandant comment. «Tu verras! Je réussirai!» rétorquais-je. «Une humaine arrogante et encombrante... Je me demande ce que souhaite obtenir Galvatron de toi!» pense-t-il à voix haute.

Donc, c'est pour moi qu'ils sont venu?! Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent?

Nous sommes arrivés dans une navette géante, comme dans Transformers 4. Je suis dans la main du Decepticons. Il me tient fermement pendant que, moi, je me débat comme une démone en criant et lâchant des insultes. Puis, nous arrivons... (Bien... Le mech arrive devant et moi je suis traîner de force...) Devant un mech gris... Grand... Affreux... Gros... Méchant... Pas beau...

«Maitre Galvatron! J'ai l'holoforme conscient! Une vrai peste! Je ne comprend pas comment une chose de la sorte est possible...» commence le mech. Je ne comprend pas...!

«L'éclat est capable de tout! Et je vais me servir de cette petite pour bâtir une armée! En comprenant son mécanisme! Un holoforme qui prend vie grâce à un éclat de l'AllsSpark! Ensuite, retransferer cette étincelle dans un corps de combattant!»

Quoi? Je suis vraiment un holoforme? Donc, ça aussi c'était vrai dans ce rêve!

Vivant grâce à l'All Spark? Quooooiiii? Je comprend plus!

Puis, Naos, est-ce qu'il va bien? Que font les autres?

«Donc, apporte cette chose au laboratoire pour qu'on tente la transformation!» ordonne Galvatron. Je me met à crier et bouger de plus belle.

Je veux pas! Ils vont me faire mal! Ils vont sûrement me tuer en tentant leur truc! Je veux pas mourir! Nova est une traitre!

Tout se révèle à ce moment... Je me souviens de tout...

Je suis l'holoforme de Nova! Elle est chez les Autobots pour me récupérer! Tout ce que je sais, c'est grâce... À cause d'elle! Son passé est comme le mien...

Non... Je n'ai pas de vie! Je suis seulement un outil!

Mais je ne veux pas servir de rat de labo! Je veux vivre maintenant que je vie!

Je me démène! Je hurle de rage!

«Lâchez-moi! Vous allez le regretter! Je vais vous tuer! Aller vous faire oxyder!»

Les Decepticons se mettent à rire.

Nous arrivons dans une pièce étrange... Rempli de truc étrange. Il me dépose sur une table. Puis, un petit robot s'avance vers moi et m'empoigne les bras et m'attache à la table. «Ouais... Humain... Holoforme très petit. J'ai une bonne taille pour m'occuper de toi et de faire les analyses pour te préparer à la transformation!» il commente. Je réussi à lui donner un coup de pied qui le propulse plus loin. «Crève!» sifflais-je.

Il se met à rigoler en s'approchant de moi: «Tu crois que ta force d'insecte me fait souffrir?»

Les deux géants ont quitter la pièce. Puis, un autre robot de petite taille apparaît en lâchant: «On a un jouet?» L'autre lui dit que non, que je dois être une expérience réussite, car sinon ils seront morts!

Morts? Pourquoi pas s'arranger pour cela?

Je souris.

«Les gars... Si vous me libériez et fuyez avec moi, vous ne craimdrez plus de crever!»

Face à ma phrase, ils se mettent à faire des cliquetis. «Si on aide bestiole, le chef va nous écrabouiller, car il sait tout! Il va nous prendre!» argumente le premier et le second renchérie: «On est bien ici! On va aller où apres de toute façon? On peut pas faire confiance à Bestiole.»

Conversation ouverte... Donc, je vais pouvoir les traîner tranquillement à la mort!

Je voie plus loin un corps de métal avec plein de branchement... Ça ressemble à un protoforme.

Je parle et parle... Je tente de les montés un contre l'autre, mais eux poursuivent les branchement de fil sur ma tete et d'autre endroit. Puis... Il commence à faire des trucs... Ils prennent des outils effrayant et des gros fils...

L'outils est semblable à une scie. L'un des deux robots dit: «Il va falloir faire vite pour le transfère du Spark!» J'ouvre les yeux... Ils sont grands ouverts dans la crainte.

Je me met à gigoter... Sert les poings pour faire grossir mes bras pour briser les liens... Et j'essaie de les replier vers moi. Comme dans les films. Mais c'est des films pas la réalité, donc voilà pourquoi ça ne fonctionne pas.

Je commence donc à crier, par la panique qui croit en moi. Plus la scie approche plus je hurle de peur. «Éh! Bien! On l'a pas encore touché et elle crie comme une dingue!» rigole un des petit robot.

Ce n'est pas la scie qui me touche en premier et qui entre en moi, mais un aiguille qui est relié à un tuyau et qui rejoint le drôle de Cybertronien... Que j'ai vue plutôt. Ça me fait comme une aiguille d'un vaccin. Lorsque un liquide commence à me couler dans le corps...

Cette fois, je me met à pleurer, gémir de douleur. Le liquide est brûlant... Il me brûle les veine... La souffrance m'engourdie le bras! Je sens la sensation du liquide monter dans mon bras et se déplacer de plus en plus... Jusqu'à atteindre les autres membres de mon corps. C'est une douleur vive... Comme lorsqu'on se brûle et qu'on se coupe... Mais la sensation de coupure, c'est comme s'il y en avait partout en moi!

Je regarde affoler l'autre petit mech avec sa scie s'approcher de mon thorax et commencer à fendre la chair...

«Fait taire la bestiole! J'en ai marre!» lache un des deux.

Il approche dangereusement de ma tête, passe sa main derrière mon crâne...

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me fait, mais je ne ressens plus aucune douleur... Je vois seulement ce qu'il se passe... Comme si j'étais omnisciente à la scène.

Ce qui se déroule sous mes yeux est une scène sanglante!

Jusqu'à ce que les deux petits robots commencent à retirer un truc de ma poitrine... Un Spark... Des filages suivent. Ils se mettent à crier de joie... Lorsque l'un d'eux frappe l'autre en criant: «Dépêche toi!»

Le second reprend son serieux... Il coupe des circuits lié aux Spark... Puis tout devient noir. La dernière phrase que j'entends c'est: «COURS FAUT LE CONNECTÉ AU PROTO'»


	12. Chapitre 12- Fuite et explication

Talitha qui est présenté dans cette fic n'est pas Predacons, a pas de pouvoir, n'a pas Yed et n'a pas de Sparkmate, donc pas de Stronglife.

* * *

J'ouvre les yeux. J'ai l'impression que d'etre dans un nouveau corps. Une vive douleur m'assaille le cœur... Le Spark. Je lève un bras devant mon visage. Je fais bouger les doigts. C'est un bras de métal. Donc, leur expérience a fonctionné. Je me redresse et voit les petits robots au sol. Ils se mettent à courir dans un sens et oui dans l'autre, comme des poules sans tête. Ils crient au secours à Galvatron. Je dois partir avant qu'il arrive!

Je marche et observe de tout les côtés. Puis, me vient l'idée de dire: «Petits robots, j'ai fait une promesse!» Ils cessent soudainement de courir et me regarde. «J'ai promis de vous carbonisé!» lâchais-je en souriant sadiquement. Je transforme mes bras en ça on et tire. Il ne reste plus rien des deux mechs.

Je pars au pas de course... Et tombe nez à nez avec Galvatron! Oh, non!

«La bestiole n'a pas trop souffert j'espère?» me demande-t-il. Je n'ai pas des chances de le vaincre. Je décampe, les jambes à mon cou et je tombe apres quelques enjambées. Je me retourne sur le dos, reculant à l'approche de Galvatron.

Il leve un bras vers moi et tire des missiles. Ils m'atteindent directe dans le torse. Je crie de douleur, encore. Puis, au même moment, que je tourne la tête, je vois un véhicule bleu de type Mazda arrive.

L'engin mute en robot et saute directement sur Galvatron. Ils se battent violemment les coups viennent de partout. Lorsque le Decepticons se transforme et part.

Pourquoi il est partie? Il avait peut-être une chance de gagner! Oh làlà, les Cons... On ne les comprendra jamais!

Le robot de tout à l'heure s'avère être une Fembot. Elle s'approche de moi, qui se vide d'energeon. «Allons chercher une mutation, protoforme et trouver un mécano!»

Elle me prend par le bras et me leve.

En tout cas, je peux dire qu'elle a une poigne de fer!

Nous partons à la recherche d'une mutation...

Au premier véhicule visible, la bot me dit: «Prend ça! On ne traine pas!» Je hoche la tête.

Elle est froide et sèche celle-là! Je me demande si tout ce qui ce passe n'est pas arrangé par le "gars des vues" ou la "rédactrice".

Elle mute et je l'imite, avant qu'elle se fâche, car elle semble assez facile à frustrer. Nous roulons pendant une heure environ. Elle devant et moi derrière. Parfois, je zigzague et tente de la rattraper, mais elle accélère.

Elle est vraiment pas vivable. J'ai hate de rejoindre les autres! Mais je suis pas en état de me rendre jusqu'à la base. À moins que ce soit là qu'elle m'amène.

Le paysage qui m'entoure, je ne le connais pas. Je l'ai jamais vue... Du moins, je l'ai vue dans des documentaire. On semble être au Canada. Puis, en cours de route la Mazda devant moi change de look en croisant un autre véhicule. Elle à troqué pour une Kia Rio.

«Aie, pourquoi t'as changé?» lâchais-je, puisque moi j'avais pas le droit de choisir. Elle me répond: «Les Decepticons connaissaient mon ancienne apparence. Vaut mieux changer au cas où!»

Ouais, ouais! Je vais faire comme toi, lorsque je verrai quelque chose de mieux, je changerai de camouflage!

Puis, on croise enfin LE véhicule que je scan aussitôt. Une magnifique mustang rouge. En faite... C'est quoi ma couleur à moi? Ah et bien! Je suis rouge vin avec des semblant de flamme noir et blanche.

Je trouve ça jolie!

Je rapporte mon attention à la bot et vois qu'elle a pris beaucoup d'avance. «Attend moi!» criais-je en mettant mon moteur à fond.

Elle ne décélère pas.

«C'est quoi ton problème?» demandais-je. Elle reste muette. Bon, elle pratique la religion du mutisme? Elle en est une adepte du mutisme?

«T'aime le mutisme, avoue?» questionnais-je. Elle me rétorque sechement: «Parler pour rien dire est inutile. Parler devrait seulement servir pour transmettre des informations importantes!»

Je me tais. Ça ne donne rien de parler avec elle. Elle est trop bête comme ses pieds!

Le reste du trajet se passe en silence.

Nous arrivons dans une grange, où la bot se transforme. Je l'imite donc, une fois de plus. Mais mon état physique m'empêche de rester plus longtemps debout. La mutation à aggraver mes blessures tout comme le voyage. Je m'en étais pas aperçus sous mon camouflage.

Raaaaah!

Je soupire en m'assoyant. C'est à ce moment qu'un homme apparaît. Qui est-il? «Tu l'as trouvé où?» demande l'homme à la Fembot. «Capter un signal et j'ai été voir. Je l'ai trouvé et ramené pour les soins!» dit-elle en me pointant. L'homme me regarde et dit qu'il va commencer les réparation maintenant. «Va me chercher le materiel», lache t'il à la femme robot. Elle part aussitôt.

«On va contacter les Autobots bientôt. Apres t'es soins. Sinon, je me nomme Cade Yeager!»

Le vrai? Waaaah! C'est pas Mark Wahlberg... mais cet acteur etait plus représentatif du vrai Cade que celui lui qu'ils ont choisis pour l'acteur ,que les senariste qu'on choisis, pour Sam.

Il commence à me réparer en me disant de ne pas bouger. Je l'observe faire intriguée. Ça me fait pensé au moment dans le quatrième film où Cade répare Optimus. «As-tu réparer Optimus Prime pour vrai? Et qui est l'autre bot?» questionnais-je.

Il se met à rire. «Cette femme robot c'est Talitha, Optimus à demander que je reste sous sa protection. Mais commet tu sais que Optimus à déjà été réparer par moi? Ah! Oui! C'est vrai... Les films qui touchent assez à la réalité!»

Je lui souris et dit que j'ai déjà passé par la base Autobots et qu'il y a eu des problèmes et qu'il y a eu changement depuis peu. Cade acquiesce.

Puis, Talitha revient avec des trucs. Elle garde son mode alternatif et utilise son holoforme pour retirer les objets et les mettre sur une table. L'holoforme disparait et Talitha mute. Dommage son caractère... Elle pourrait se trouver un mech facilement! Elle est jolie, bien proportionnée... Malgré les nombreuses cicatrices qui la recouvre.

Le temps passe, tout comme les réparations avance.

Je suis réparer... Cade est partie se coucher. Talitha, elle, elle est je ne sais trop où

J'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes! Je me leve donc.

Lorsque je suis à deux pas de la sortie, j'entends Talitha parler: «Protoforme trouvé... Aucun ennuie causé, Optimus... Reste à confirmer et tester la confiance qu'on peut lui accorder... Oui, pas de problème... Non... Je sais pas... J'ai rien demandé, j'ai que agi! ... Prime, vous... D'accord!» Je l'entend même soupirer.

J'entends des pas... Elle tombe nez à nez avec moi. «Que fais-tu?» me demande-t-elle méchamment. «Je voulais aller me balader, mais j'ai entendu ta conversation avec Optimus... Du moins, ce que tu disais.» Elle fronce ses crêtes optiques et ses portières se rabattent... D'une manière que je qualiferais: agressive. «Quoi? Pas de ma faute si je me suis levé au même moment que tu parlais avec Prime!»

Elle ne répond pas. Je rajoute: «Comment qu'on fait pour le ? Je m'en souviens plus. J'ai un ami à contacter!» Elle ne bronche pas... Lorsqu'elle decide d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler: «Tu sais, t'as qu'à chercher!»

Pas agréable celle-là! Pas du tout!

Je vais lui botter le ***!

Elle me dépasse, en me bousculant, et se transforme sans rien dire.

«Merci!» dis-je, frustrée. Non, mais! «Lorsque je contacterai Naos et son père, Optimus, ça va barder!» lâchais-je. Oh non! J'ai dit! Personne ne doit savoir! Je leve mes mains rapidement et les met devant ma bouche. Mes yeux sont grand ouvert et j'ai envie de pleurer, car j'ai dit ça... J'ai gaffé!

Talitha mute, se leve et s'approche de moi d'un pas sec. «Qu'as-tu dit?» siffle-t-elle. Je me demande ce qu'elle pense... «J'ai rien dit! Oublie! S'il te plait!» Elle me regarde sévèrement. «Naos va me tuer... » lâchais-je.

Puis, Talitha ouvre le : «Optimus, Naos... Soit allié, soit ennemie!» Elle me regarde avec le regard de mort. Mon heure a sonné, je crois.

«Amène-toi! Suit-moi et ne tache pas é t'eloigné sinon t'es morte!» déclare-t-elle en se tranformant et en partant. Quoi? Je crie: «Mais, laisse-moi une chance de ne pas te perde de vue!»

Nous sommes arrivées à un endroit loin de la civilisation. Nous attendons. Je ne sais pas qui qu'il sera présent, mais je suis persuadée que Optimus sera là. J'espère que Naos aussi. C'est le seul qui s'apercevra de la vérité!

Je suis assise au sol et Talitha adossé à une paroi de roche qui est le pied d'une falaise.

Lorsque des sons de moteurs me parvient aux oreilles... Tout comme le bruit de mutations. Je me tourne vers les arrivant. Je me leve et cours vers Naos qui est là'.

Il me repousse. Ah... C'est vrai! «Naos, c'est moi Zoé! Ecoute-moi...» débutais-je. Optimus prend la parole: «Comment sais-tu? Et explique nous!»

Mal à l'aise, je commence à expliquer: «On roulait, j'ai expliquer des trucs... Événements... Reve étrange à Naos. Les Decepticons nous on trouvé et on attaqué, ils m'ont capturé. Ils m'ont ouvert et j'ai un Spark... Je suis un holoforme qui a pris vie grâce à un fragment du cube... C'est le morceau qui m'a créer un Spark! Je ne sais pas comment expliquer!»

Ils ne me croiront jamais!

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Talitha muter et disparaître. «Où elle va?» questionnais-je en regardant Optimus. Il me répond qu'elle retourne à son poste.

«Donc... Vous me croyez ou non?» demandais-je. Prime regarde Naos, semblant chercher un quelconque signe de sa part. «Ça semble être vrai, puisque Zoé n'a pas raconté cette histoire à personne», dit-il en regardant son père et Naos reprend: «Mais qu'est-ce qui me prouve que c'est toi?» Je panique légèrement... Comment leur montrer? «Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen de montrer ce que j'ai vue et entendu?» Optimus répond que si, par un système holographique. Il m'explique et apres ses explication, je démarre le processus vidéo. Tout se déroule comme ce qui c'est passé... Ce qui est gravé dans ma mémoire.

«C'est elle... En plus, elle ne sait pas le fonctionnement de plusieurs trucs, ce qui est crédible, puisqu'elle etait humaine... voir un simple holoforme... Vivant», arguemente Naos. Je lui souris. Enfin un qui me croit!

Optimus acquiesce, en accord avec son fils. «Retour à la base!» dit-il en mutant. Je fais pareil et Naos aussi. Le trajet se passe en silence. Un silence malaisant.

Qu'en est-il de Nova? Elle est encore chez les Autobots? Et, Talitha? Je vais la recroiser? J'espère pas! Vue son sale caractère!


	13. Chapitre 13- On me prend pour une folle!

De retour à la base, il n'y a personne. Étrange. «Où sont les autres?» demandais-je. Optimus me répond que certain son sur le retour de mission, une mission qui était destiné à me retrouver et que les autres on eu à aller à la rencontre de Decepticons qui était présent.

Puis, juste après la fin de la phrase de Prime, des Autobots arrivent. C'est Crosshairs et les autres. Crosshairs se met à tourner autour de moi sous son mode alternatif. Il fait crisser ses pneus et la fumé en sort.

Quel débiles!

Il mute devant moi et s'incline en mettant une main sur son Spark. Il relève la tête vers moi et dit: «Bonjour, chère Fembot! Quelle est votre magnifique désignation?»

Je le pousse et continue mon chemin. «Débile de Crosshairs!» Je mute en véhicule et me stationne dans un coin et démarre les systèmes pour avoir mon holoforme. Sous ma forme humaine, je me dirige vers ma chambre. Lorsque j'y met les pieds, je vais directement à la table de chevet où que j'ai déposé mes crayons est mes feuilles de dessin.

Je me laisse tomber dans mon lit et commence à dessiner. Je veux évacuer toute la douleur horrible que j'ai encore l'impression de ressentir.

Mes coups de crayons sont rapide et nerveux... Mes lignes sont imprécises et on y voit les lignes de graphite. Je pèse fort. La mine éclate et vole à quelque part dans ma chambre. Je lance le crayon, chiffonne la feuille et la projette elle aussi de toute mes forces.

«Zoé... Ça va ?»

Je tourne la tête et voit l'holoforme de Naos. «Tu crois que ça va? Je ne suis même pas sur que tu me crois! Et se faire ouvrir le torse à froid et brûler de l'intérieur par je ne sais trop quoi... Ça reste dans la mémoire! Même si on essaie de passer par-dessus!» dis-je en me tournant dos à lui, couché dans une position fœtal.

Naos se rapproche... Je le sais, car ses pas son plus en plus près. Les ressorts du lit grince. Je sens un poid sur le lit. Une main se dépose sur mon épaule. «Désolé», dit tout simplement Naos.

Je tourne ma tête vers lui et la soulève un peu. Il me regarde de ses yeux bleus.

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux?» dis-je, même si je me souviens de sa question, en redéposant ma tête sur l'oreiller. «Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi?» me demande Naos en se penchant plus près de moi.

Je ne répond pas et regarde droit devant moi, les dents serrées et les lèvres pincées.

Il se leve de mon lit. Je me redresse pour voir ce qu'il fait, car il ne quitte pas la chambre. Assise dans mon lit, je vois Naos qui se penche pour ramasser ce que j'ai lancé. Il revient s'assoir à côté de moi et dépose les objets sur le chevet, sauf la boule de papier chiffonner. Il le déplie tranquillement.

Une fois la feuille déplié et entre ses deux mains, il regarde le croquis, en silence.

Je tente de lui arracher le dessin, mais il l'éloigne aussitôt de moi. Il me regarde avec les sourcils légerement froncé. «Donne, c'est à moi!» ordonnais-je. Il me le remet. Lorsque je le maintient, je le chiffonne à nouveau, le lance encore et lâche: «Ça reste à terre ce truc! C'est bon que pour les ordures!»

Ses yeux sont maintenant grands de surprise. Il me demande ce qui me prend. «Ce dessin est bon pour les ordures!» répliquais-je. Naos se relève et ramasse le dessin en le dépliant.

Il me prend une main qu'il ouvre, m'y met la feuille et il referme doucement ma main pour que je maintienne la feuille. Je prend mon autre main et me prépare à chiffonner encore le papier, mais mon gardien m'en empêche. Il me prend le poing, sans le serrer doucement. «Ne fais pas ça! Il ne faut pas gâcher pas tes dessins!» commence-t-il. Je lui répond que je fais ce que je veux avec mes créations!

«Zoé», soupire-t-il. «Arrête ça. Explique-moi plutôt ce que ton dessin représente!» complète-t-il. Il veut changer de sujet! «On le jette apres! C'est à prendre ou à laisser!» argumentais-je. Il acquiesce.

Je suis persuadée qu'il ne tiendra pas parole!

Je croise mes bras sur ma poitrine. «Je suis certaine que tu comprend ce dessin!» argumentais-je en disparaissant et retrouvant mon corps de métal. Je mute aussitôt, sans regarder autour de moi, je me dirige vers la sortie. Puis, mon pied percute un objet de métal. Un crie de douleur s'ensuit.

Je baisse les yeux et voit le mode camouflage de Naos qui est stationné à côté du lieu où j'étais quelques secondes plus tôt.

Oups.

Il mute. Moi, je serre mes dents de honte. En baissant la tête: «Désolée... Je ne regardais pas ou je mettais mes pieds.»

Je prend la fuite vers l'extérieur de la base. Je vire à droite. Je ne quitterai pas le terrain, mais seulement m'éloigner des autres pour un moment!

Puis, après quelques pas, on m'empoigne le bras et me retourne. Naos!

«Zoé, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?» me demande-t-il en me capturant l'autre bras dans son autre main.

«Lache-moi! Tu me fais mal!» dis-je. Il me libère tout de suite et prend un visage honteux. Je lui tourne le dos et reprend le trajet que j'avais entamé. Je ne l'entend pas marcher. Il est rester sur place, je crois. Je ne me tourne pas pour en avoir le cœur net, je continue. Lorsque des pas de courses se font entendre.

Naos passe devant moi. Il me prend dans ses bras.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fait?

«Je suis désolé!» dit-il en appuyant sa tête sur la mienne. Je depose mon casque sur son torse.

Je me met à pleurer.

Ce que je ne savais pas qu'on pouvais faire un mode robot.

Il dépose sa main sur le dessus de ma tete. Moi, je passe, mes mains dans son dos et le serre comme s'il était un oreiller.

«Zoé...» émet-il. Je ne relève mêmes à la tete et le serre davantage. «Allez, on va allez marcher!» me dit-il en m'éloignant doucement de lui et en passant son bras autour de mes épaules. Il me force un peu à recommencer de marcher.

Nous marchons un moment, jusqu'à ce que Crosshairs apparaisse devant nous. Il est vraiment plus énervant de ce que le film a lassé paraître!

«Tu drague déjà? Tu ne laisse pas de chance aux autres, Naos?» rigole Crosshairs. Je leve mes bras vers le mech vert. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait, et que j'avais ces gadgets, mais je mute mes mains en canon. Je le pointe. Je charge et le bruit se fait entendre.

«Y'en a mare! Toujours en train de narguer et provoquer! On peut pas être tranquille... Entre ami, des fois?» commençais-je et Crosshairs tente de dire en truc, mais je l'en empêche: «NON! Tu m'écoute!» Je retransforme mon canon en main. J'aggripe sa carrosserie et reprend: «Tu vas rester tranquille sinon, tu vas goûter à mes tire! Compris? On en est tous écœurer de tes singeries!»

Je le pousse et reprend le trajet sans but. Naos me rattrape en faisant un petit jugging. Lorsque nous sommes plus loin, apres un virage, il me dit: «Tu n'y a pas été un peu fort avec tes menaces?»

Je le regarde et lui jette un regard noir. «Personne ne le remet à sa place et il se croit tout permi! Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que mes mains se transforme en arme!» commentais-je. Je rigole nerveusement.

Il me passe à nouveau le bras autour des épaules, me sert contre lui en riant: «Ton caractère! Il m'étonnera toujours! Même si je devrais m'y en attendre!»

Ah, ouais?

Je fais un sourire sadique. Sort de son étreinte. Penant un air outré et mettant les poing sur les hanches: «Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon caractère?»

Il se met à bégayer. Je ris en me prenant metenant les côtes. Il me regarde surpris. «Je sais, je suis pas vivable!» admis-je en reprenant mon calme. Il s'approche de moi et me prend doucement le visage entre ses mains et avoue: «Je t'aime comme tu es!»

En approchant son front du miens, un courant électrique doux passe: Il me donne un baisé magnétique rapide. Il s'éloigne de moi, mais garde ses mains sur mon visage.

Ma bouche s'ouvre grand et mes yeux aussi.

Je me ressaisie et dépose ma main gauche sur sa main droite qui est sur ma joue. Je cale mon visage du côté où ma main est par-dessus la sienne. Je m'armonne: «Je t'aime aussi!»

Je ne me l'admet pas... Mais c'est mon "reve" du temps que j'ai été inconsciente qui me l'a fait réaliser. J'espère juste ne pas être à nouveau dans un rêve!

Il retire ses mains de mon visage et les places autours de ma taille, me serrant contre lui. «Donc ton dessin représentait deux Sparks qui ne font qu'un!» me dit Naos. Je répond: «Aucune idee, j'ai pas vraiment regardé et pensé. Même quand je dessinais!»

Il rit un peu en déposant à nouveau son front sur le mien. «Ça te dirait une tournée loin de tous, juste nous deux?» me questionne-t-il en ajoutant: «Pas en tant qu'ami et ni pour se changer les idées... Mais...»

Je mute en lui disant: «On roule jusqu'à la nuit! On fait les fou pendant ce temps!»

Je vois dans mon rétroviseur son visage légerement ... Je ne sais pas comment décrire... Mélange de surprise, un peu choqué...

Il se change en son mode alternatif. Et on commence à rouler.

À la nuit, Naos décide de se transformer en me sautant dessus. Ce qui m'oblige à muter. Je me retrouve sur le dos en dessous de lui... Prise en dessous de lui. Il me sourit d'un sourir doux en approchant son visage du mien.

Et je ne vous raconte pas la suite!

Le lendemain, de cette nuit remplie d'émotion, nous sommes retourné à la base.

Et, avant de me le faire dire par Ratchet, je vais prendre ma douche pour me décrasser, entre les pièces. Naos, lui, Optimus l'a envoyé en mission.

J'espère que tout ce passera bien pour lui!

Arrivée aux douches, je me vois dans un miroir... Bon, ok, c'est pas un miroir, mais une plaque de métal bien lisse!

J'ai des optiques bleu au centre assez blanc. Ma tête fait pensé aux humains... Sauf que j'ai comme deux petites aigrettes semblable à celles de Bumblebee. J'ai de petites et légères épaulettes ainsi que des petites ailerons dans le dos et juste en-dessous d'elle des roues. Ma poitrine est de taille normal... (En tout cas, si je serais humains. Mais vue la façon dont me regarde certain bot, elle doit être assez volumineuse pour une robot.) Je suis assez svelte et propotionné à cette taille... Légerement plus petite que Naos. Toute mes pièces de métal (qui sont aux endroit que je qualifierai en humain de vêtement) son rouge vin et sur mes jambes on voit les drôles de flammes noirs. Le teint de ma "peau" de fer est un gris très pâle. (Imaginez le contraste de mes pièces foncé avec un teint pâle! Ça fait ressortir davantage mes attous féminin.) J'ai des hanches avec une jolie courbe bien arrondie. Des pieds dont la forme me fais pensé à Jazz, dans le premier film, mais mes talons sont des pneus.

Puis, pendant ma contemplation, je vois apparaître un mech dans le miroir.

Je soupire.

Pas lui!

«Bonjour, beauté!» commence Crosshairs. Je lui dis de dégager sinon je lui fait sauter la tête! Il leve les mains devant lui en signe de paix et declanrant: «Tout doux tigresses!»

Je transforme une main en canon, le mettant en jou. Mon corps est perpendiculaire au sien. Je tiens mon bras tres droit en sa direction. Ça me fait pensé à la position "cool" des gars dans les films lorsqu'ils visent quelqu'un d'un fusil.

Je fais charger mon canon. «Aie, aie! Tu ne vas pas tirer sur un... Collègue?» lache Crosshairs. Je réplique: «Seulement si se collègue s'approche ou m'empêche d'aller me doucher calmement et seule!»

Il recule de quelque pas et quitte en disant que je suis cinglée.

Seule moyen pour que tu me lache les baskets!

Je souris à ma victoire.

Apres ma douche, je me balade longuement dans la base. Lorsque j'entends les bots revenir de mission. Je cours à la salle principal. Naos y est et en bonne état, sans blessure. Je lui saute au cou, calant mon visage dans son creux. Il frissonne en me passant les mains autour de moi. Il me murmure: «Ma petite Zoé...»

Je me décale de contre lui. «Donc, on fait quoi?» demandais-je en lui souriant. Je remarque que nous sommes observé par quelques mechs, dont Crosshairs. Certain sont souriant de nous voir si pres, d'autre un peu choqué, mais le mech vert semble bouillir de colère.

«Zoé, je dois parler avec Optimus cette après-midi. Et il veut me parler seul à seul»

Je leve un sourcil, surprise et un peu déçus. Je dis «ok» en lui tournant le dos. Il m'attrape le bras et me retire à lui. «Ce soir, on ira faire les fous, ça te va?»

Je lui souris en acquiesçant: «Je vais me trouver quoi faire pendant l'après-midi, peut-être une course avec les mechs? Je verrai!»

Nous nous séparons donc.

Je decide d'aller prendre un peu l'air. Une fois à l'extérieur Nova me tombe dessus.

Oooooh! Je ne pouvais pas être tranquille?

Je soupire: «Qu'est-ce que tu veux?» Elle me répond qu'elle doit me rapporter à son maître. «Tu me montre ta vrai facette? Celle de la traîtresse! Je ne t'ai jamais fait confiance aussi! Tu ne me l'inspirait pas! Donc, on se la joue comment? Je te donne du fils à retorde ou j'appelle à l'aide?» demandais-je, la narguant. Elle se met à sourire en secouant la tête. «Se que tu veux gamine! Mais Galvatron te veux en vie! Il veut te disséquer maintenant, voir comment créer d'autre bot comme toi ou juste prendre tes pièces, où coulent la vie et la puissance de l'éclat su Allspark, pour créer une nouvelle armée», dit-elle.

J'ajoute en riant qu'elle parle trop. Je lui pointe un canon que je viens tous juste de transformer. De mon autre main, j'appuie sur mon audio pour contacter Naos par : «La chère rescapée, ex-decepticons, me montre son vrai visage et a dit des choses assez importants! Elle est idiote! Elle aurait du me capturer avant de me dévoiler quoique ce soit!»

Il me répond de ne pas bouger, qu'il arrive avec Optimus.

Je rompt la communication et pointe mon autre main-canon vers elle.

«Tu me crois si idiote?» rigole-t-elle. Euh? Là, je crains le pire...

Des Decepticons sortent de nul part et m'entoure.

Bon, de déjà vue!

Un mech me saute dessus me plaquant au sol. J'echappe une plainte et ordonne: «Aie! Tu m'écrase! Dégage ferraille!»

Il ne dit rien et me lie les poignets. Je grogne: «Graaah! Vous êtes vraiment énervant les Decepticons! Vous savez... Vous foutez toujours le bordel, mais ce que vous voyez et comprenez pas que c'est toujours les gentils qui gagnent!»

C'est Nova qui réplique: «Pas cette fois! Tu vas finir disséqué et ce sera ainsi ta fin! Ensuite, on verra si les Autobots s'en sortiront vainqueur!»

Une douleur éclate au bas de ma nuque et je sombre dans l'inconscience.

Pas encore!

Donc, Galvatron me veut pour se forger une armée et Nova etait là pour me capturer!

Ça va être quoi la suite? La mort pour vrai, cette fois? Ou les Autobots viendront me sauver à tend chez les gros pas beau méchant Decepticons?

«Elle se réveille!» entendis-je. Une lumière m'eblouis mes optiques tour à tour.

Puis, je vois apparaître Naos dans mon champ de vision. Il semble inquiet.

«Ça va?» me demande-t-il. J'hoche la tête en m'assoyant et disant que j'ai juste un mal de crâne. Je questionne: «Nova et les Decepticons, qu'en est-il pour eux?»

Naos m'explique qu'ils ont reussi à abattre deux trois Decepticons, dont celui qui me maintenait, mais que les autres dont Nova on pris la fuite.

C'est Optimus qui s'approche de nous pour me dire: «Je vais demander à ce que tu sois toujours accompagné de deux bots minimum lorsque tu sors d'ici. Galvatron te veux, mais c'est illogique ce qu'il veut faire comme expériences...»

Ah et mer***! Je vais avoir des garde du corps! Je ne pourrai jamais sortir seule avec Naos! La joie!

Sous mon holoforme, je suis allongée dans l'herbe. Deux mechs sont à mes côtés armés jusqu'au dents. Naos est assis à mes côtés sous sa forme humaine.

Je regarde Naos. Par je lui demande: «T'as pas envie d'être loin d'ici... Seule, avec moi?» Je lui fait un grand sourire angélique. «Non. C'est pas une bonne idée», me répond-il.

«Ah oui? Je le savais! Mais là! Ça fait quelques jours qu'on n'a pas pu être ensemble!» dis-je toujours par .

Et si? Oui!

Je me lève discrètement pour pas que les deux mechs m'entendent. Naos m'observe. Il me demande par ce que je fais. Je souris nargeusement. Et disparaît sans répondre allant reprendre mon corps de robot.

Sous mon mode véhicule, je commence à rouler lentement pour éviter tout regard. Le gravier craque en-dessous de mes roues. Espérant que personne y fasse attention! Puis, une fois m'éloignant de la base, je pousse mon moteur à fond!

Ils me garderont pas longtemps cloîtré et surveillé comme une enfant! En espérant que Naos, lui, me suive!

Je fonce en ligne droite sur la route. J'entends un second moteur. C'est Naos.

Yes! Il me suit! Je ris. Mais mon rire cesse lorsqu'il me dit: «Zoé, arrête ça, Optimus a averti...»

Je ne m'arrête pas, mais poursuit en disant: «Tu t'y met toi aussi?»

Y'en a mare! Personne ne me fait confiance! Même Naos! Ils me frustrent à la fin!

Je parviens à les semés.

Ils vont voir que je n'ai pas besoin d'être surveillé vingt-quatre sur vingt-quatre. Ils vont voir que je peux partir quelques heures sans que rien m'arrive!

Après quelques minutes de routes, les moteurs à fond, je décide de prendre une pause pour souffler. Je m'arrête donc et mute. Je marche lentement en mettant mes mains sur ma tête.

Je me tourne vers la route et regarde le ciel. «Ouf!» Ils m'ont pas suivie.

Puis, Naos me communique par , mais je fais semblant de ne pas recevoir. Tempi pour lui!

Mais je réalise que c'est urgent. Naos me dit qu'un groupe de Decepticons arrivent dans ma position et que les autres et lui ne seront pas là à temps. Il m'ordonne de bouger.

J'entends un craquement derrière moi, je me tourne vivement.

«Trop tard Naos... Galvatron est là!» soufflais-je par .

Galvatron, me vise de son arme, me sourit: Bonjour petite...

Moi: Va te faire...

Galvatron: Tout doux, tout doux! Sois sage et il ne t'arrivera rien! Mes intentions sont totalement différente que la dernière fois...

Euh? Différente à quel point? Ça me fait encore plus peur!

Je recule et me prépare à muter, mais des Decepticons m'attrapent par l'arrière et me maintiennent les bras. Galvatron avance et me prend le visage entre ses doigts et se penche. «Allez, sois sage... On rentre à la base!» dit-il trop doucement.

Ils m'ont traîné jusqu'à leur base... Les Autobots ne savent même pas où que je suis.

En ce moment, je suis assise au sol tout pres du trône du chef. Je ne suis même pas menotté... Je suis surveillée par trois mechs.

Lorsque Galvatron revient, il semble trop souriant. Je me demande ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête... Les idées noirs qui lui passe. D'un geste, il fait sortir les mechs. Je les observe. Ils quittent en riant. Le grand et affreux robot gris se se penche vers moi en me tendant un cube d'energeon. «Prend-le, tu dois avoir soif! Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit... Sauf quitter ce lieu, tu me le dis», lache-t-il.

Je cligne plusieurs fois des optiques, ne réalisant pas les propos du Decepticons. «Eeeeuuuuh? Oooo-k?» émis-je.


	14. Chapitre 14- La fin de Galvatron

Pfffff! C'est long! C'est ennuyant! Y'a rien à faire! Surtout presque toujours être assise aux pieds de Galvatron! Et, ne rien tenté, il est trop fort pour moi!

Galvatron semble assez doux, mais y'en a mare! Il me fait peur dans ses propos! Et certain de ses gestes aussi!

Mais je veux rien savoir de lui moi!

Il est assis sur son trône, me regardant. Lorsque ses optiques se mettent à brillé.

Euh? J'aime pas ça moi.

Il se lève et s'agenouille devant moi. Il s'approche et déposé ses main au sol, de chaque côté de mon corps.

«Euh? Qu'est-ce que tu fou?» émis-je. Il est à deux doigts de mon visage. «Je t'aime et permet moi de t'aimer!» dit-il d'une voix... Que je n'aime pas ce qu'elle laisse supposé. «Non! Tu ne met pas tes sales pattes sur moi!» répliquais-je hors de moi en le repoussant. Puis, je lui donne un coup de bien à l'estomac.

Bien fait!

Galvatron: Pourquoi princesse?

Moi: Je ne suis pas une PRINCESSE! Et de un, je t'aime pas, de deux tu es méchant, gros, laid, pas beau et dégoûtant! Et trois Naos est mon Sparkmate!

Euh? Je crois que le trois je n'aurais pas dû le dire... Merde.

Galvatron me sourit: Donc c'est pour ça! Mais t'inquiète pas ma beauté, je vais tout réparer ça!

Il se lève me laissant seule dans la salle. Il n'a même pas fermé la porte d'entrée ou appeler ses Vehicons. J'en profite pour sortir et chercher un machin où que je pourrai communiquer avec Naos.

Lorsque j'entends quelqu'un qui se racle la gorge. Je me fige.

«Où vas-tu princesse? Tu me semble nerveuse!»

Non... Galvatron...

«Tu ne devais pas aller monté une attaque pour tuer Naos? Puis, moi je veux me balader un peu! Tu es supposé me permettre de réalisé mes désir de ce type!» rétorquais-je.

Il cligne des yeux.

Je l'ai déboussolée!

Je me sourie intérieurement.

Galvatron: Non, je vais te suivre.

Moi, mettant les poings sur mes hanches: Non. Je suis une grande fille!

Galvatron, sert les dents et lève un peu le ton: J'insiste!

Moi: J'insiste aussi pour que tu aille faire ce que tu as à faire!

Galvatron, s'avance vers moi, ce qui m'oblige à reculer. Je déglutis et sert les dents. Je me retrouve coincé dos au mur et avec l'ancien Megatron devant moi qui m'encadre de ses bras. Me dominant de sa masse.

Là, j'ai peur! J'ai voulu joué à la plus futée...

«J'aime bien ta ruse... Mais je ne suis pas un imbéciles, au contraire... Tu voulais trouver un moyen de communiquer à ton Sparkmate! Je ne suis pas dupe! Pour cette raison: donne moi ton Spark!» dit-il d'une voix assez douce. Da voix ne va pas bien du tout avec son commentaire... Ça fait peur! Les frissons monte le long de ma colonne allant jusqu'à mon échine.

Je lui rétorque, la voix tremblante, mais tentant de rester neutre, se qui ne fonctionne aucunement, car ma voix sort brisé et aiguë: «Non, mon Spark n'appartient qu'à Naos!»

Le chef Decepticons frappe le mur dans la frustration. «J'y parviendrai au ton Spark! Et ce sera toi qui me le donnera!»

Je ferme les yeux en bougeant la tete de gauche à droite, désapprouvant son ordre.

«Je veux partir!» pleurnichais-je. Je garde les yeux fermés. Puis, une main passe doucement sur mon visage. «Je ne peux te le permettre. Mais tu verras et tu t'y feras... Ton ancien Sparkmate est déjà en danger de mort!» se met-il à rigoler en s'éloignant. «Vous trois là-bas, surveillez ma futur Sparkmate!»

En ouvrant les optiques je vois les trois mechs me dévisager et un d'entre eux murmure: «Galvatron commence à devenir fou... On devrait trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de la petite femelle... Ça arrangerais les choses!»

Je cours à eux en les suppliants: «Laissez-moi partir! Comme ça ça va régler vos problèmes! S'il vous plaît! Vous n'aurez qu'à dire que je cours trop rapidement pour vous! S'il vous plaît! On s'entend sur ce terrain? Bonne entente? Vous ne me verrez plus, après!»

Un Vehicons me répond: «Désolez, mais on tient à notre vie. Et apres t'avoir lâché, on devra encore te chercher.»

Je me met à sangloter et en poursuivant mes pleurs.

Les mechs me regardent ne sachant pas comment agir.

Je sors soudainement mes canons et tirant en plein Spark d'eux d'entre eux. Ils s'écroulent.

Waaaah! Sont fort mes canons!

Le troisième me regarde et transforme lui aussi ses poings. «Allez, soit un bon gars et je ne te tue pas!» risquais-je à dire. «Bon, c'est vrai... Pas une bonne idée cette menace. Les mechs sont toujours plus fort que les fembots!»

Je ris internement.

Je baisse les armes. Il m'imite, ne voyant pas de menace à ce geste et sûrement en pensant que j'abandonne l'idée de me battre.

Il rechange même ses canons en main. J'en profite pour lui tirer dessus. Je le tue aussi facilement que les deux autres.

Je murmure ma victoire: «Liberté, me voilà!»

Je me transforme et roule à fond vers la sortie...

Lorsque je suis à l'extérieur, je ne sais pas où aller. La base est-elle proche? Car si non, je vais me faire prendre par les Decepticons.

Pas le temps de penser... Rouler!

Je tente de communiquer avec la base pendant que je fonce en ligne droite. Mais rien! Les communications sont brouillé! Je dois être trop loin!

Ah? Peut-être que la grincheuse est dans le coin? Au moins avoir un coup de pouce... Puis que je ne sais pas me défendre contre Galvatron.

Je commence, mais m'attend à recevoir aucune réponse «Grincheuse, tu me reçois, j'ai comme besoin d'ai'»

La grincheuse me répond aussitôt: «Enfin des nouvelles! J'arrive à tes coordonnées! Et ne pense pas t'en sortir comme ça, après avoir désobéit!»

Je réplique aussitôt par , pour la narguer: «Tu parles beaucoup aujourd'hui! Tu devrais aller voir Ratchet, tu dois faire de la fièvre! Ou a attrapé un parasite?»

Le silence s'installe dans le réseau de communication interne.

Après avoir croisé Talitha et être arrivé chez Cade pour une bonne nuit, la grincheuse me demande: «Qu'est-ce que Galvatron voulait? Tu n'as pas d'égratignures!»

Je rigole: «Tu parle beaucoup!»

Elle me lance un regard contrarié. «Besoin d'information!» retorque-t-elle sèchement.

Ne lui répondant pas: «Pourquoi t'es si grincheuse? Tu n'a pas connu l'amour?»

S'approchant de moi, elle me crache: «Assez! Répond moi!»

J'ouvre grand les optiques. Autobots agressif, ça se peut?

«Pas tant que tu me répondras pas!» menaçais-je. Elle me regarde sévèrement. «Donc tu ne retourneras pas avec les autres! Tu resteras cloitré ici! Et ne me pense pas idiote comme ces Decepticons!» dit-elle avec grand sérieux.

Ok, elle me fait presque plus peur que Galvatron!

Au secours!

Je regarde rapidement autour de nous. «Galvatron ne nous trouvera pas, hein?» m'inquiétais-je. Et reprend, décidant de collaborer: «Car je ne veux pas être encore prise sous son amour de fou... ooooooh, non! Faut prévenir Optimus et Naos... Galvatron veut le tuer!» Je panique.

Elle me regarde sceptique. «Impossible... Pas ce mech. Il n'éprouve pas de sentiment. Pourquoi prévenir les autres?» dit-elle. Je me met à pleurer en disant que j'ai fait une grosse bêtise et dit que Naos etait mon Sparkmate.

J'ai besoin d'un support!

Je le laisse tomber contre Talitha espérant qu'elle me soutiennent. Je m'agrippe à elle, en larme.

Elle ne bouge pas... Puis, un mouvement. Le seul qu'elle fait est celui de contacter Optimus, en déposant deux doigts sur son audio: «Optimus, maintenant Naos est la cible de Galvatron. Le chef aurait décidé d'éprouver des sentiments envers la gamine.»

Silence pendant un moment. «Ok, petite, tu vas rester ici avec moi!» me dit soudainement Talitha. Puis, elle m'ajoute: «Ton copain arrive aussi. Vous allez être sous ma protection. Et vous cacher loin de tout! Crois-moi, je serai pire que les bots qui te surveillait!»

Ooooooh, non!

Je soupire encore.

Naos vient d'arriver apres quelques heures. Il a salué rapidement Talitha qui elle a hoché tout simplement la tête. Qu'elle est sociable!

Maintenant, mon Sparkmate vient vers moi. Je cours à lui, mais il m'arrête dans mon élan me tenant par les bras. «Ce que tu as fait... Quitter la base était de là pur folie!» me dit-il sur un ton sévère, que je ne lui connaissais pas. Puis, il me sert fort contre lui, faisant déverser des sentiments de colère, d'inquiétude et d'amour. «Je suis désolée... Je croyais pas que j'étais tant en danger. Je voulais un peu de liberté...» échappais-je.

Il blottis son visage dans mon cou.

Lorsque la trouble fête vient mettre fin à nos retrouvailles: «Bon, c'est fini les mamours?» Elle s'approche de nous et ne semble pas de bonne humeur... Mais en faites... Quant est-ce qu'elle l'est?

«Tu nous empêcheras pas de nous faire des câlins! T'es pas notre chaperon!» lâchais-je. Naos me demande d'être plus gentille avec la grincheuse. «Et... Pourquoi?» questionnais-je. Il me répond: «Il faut la respecté, un minimum, même si elle est désagréable! C'est grâce à elle que plusieurs bot, moi y compris, que nous sommes en vie.» Il regarde Talitha. Elle fait de même, mais son regard est neutre... Ni chaud ni froid.

J'aime pas les personne aussi impassible, ça m'énerve! Surtout elle qui ne parle pas! Je crois que dès que j'ai la chance, je lui fous une raclée que pour le plaisir. Elle n'aura pas le choix de me demander d'arrêter! Elle parlera!

je me retiens de rire à cette idée.

Euh? J'suis pas en train de devenir folle? Ou à aimer faire souffrir les autres, comme les Decepticons? J'espère que non!

Bah... C'est juste la grincheuse qui me gonfle! Je vais lui dire un de ces quatre! La prochaine fois qu'elle fait ou dit quelque chose de déplaisant, je l'engueule!

Les jours ont passé et Talitha ne cesse de tenté de me discipliné. Mais rien à faire! Je n'ai pas à lui obéir! Malgré qu'elle est déjà sauver la vie à Naos.

Naos m'a brièvement expliqué l'acte "héroïque" de Talitha: "ils étaient tous en danger. Ils étaient prêt à être exécuté, lorsqu'elle est surgi de nul par et à abattue un mech, puis un deuxième... Et là c'est passé le revirement de situation. Les Autobots étaient à nouveau libre. Et, elle a mené les Autobots en lieux sur, les sortant de chez les Decept'.

«Allez, debout! Le temps de recharge est fini! Entraînement toute la journée!» déclare Talitha, ce qui me reveille de ma recharge que je trouve trop courte. En me levant, je prend une décision, celle de dire à Talitha tout ce que je pense. «Ok la grincheuse! J'en ai plus que mare! Tu vas arrêter de me dire quoi faire! J'en ai ma claque! Tu sais quoi? Tu te prend pour la chef, mais il en est rien! Tu es juste jalouse, car je réussi mieux sur le plan émotionnel que toi!»

Elle me regarde sans bronché. Je continue donc: «T'as peut-être un devoir, mais tu n'es pas ma mere! Ou mon père! Tu n'as aucun lien avec moi! Tu n'es même pas ma supérieur! T'as donc aucune autorit'»

Elle me coupe la parole en disant: «Suffit! Tout ce que tu dis n'es que bêtise! Je suis une des bras droit de Optimus! Je n'éprouve aucune jalousie, car les sentiments de ce type et "amour" sont inutile et encombrant à mes tâches et à ma maniere de vivre! Donc si tu souhaite partir, parles-en avec Optimus! Ça me feras seulement un poid de moins sur les épaules!»

Je releve le nez hautainement et communique à Optimus: «Optimus, j'en ai mare d'être ici! On peut revenir? S'il te plait!»

La réponse tarde quelques secondes. Il prend contacte au moment où que je vais pour relancer mon message. Il me répond: «Si tu choisis de ne plus faire à ta tête, ça ira. Si tu désobéis à nouveau, tu retourneras aux côtés de Talitha pour un temps indéfini. Et ce, sans négociation possible. Talitha à la plus grande patience qui existe pour les enfantillages. Donc, elle te reprendra lorsque je lui demanderai.»

Je grogne de fustration: «Graaaah!» et reprend par , avec Optimus: «J'accepte ces conditions!» Tant que je peux quitter la grincheuse!

Après que la grincheuse et Naos est été mis au courant par Optimus. Nous sommes partie. Talitha nous escortant jusqu'à l'entrée de la base. Une fois qu'elle est partie je lache: «Enfin! Il était temps!» Naos me décoche un petit regard désapprobateur. Je hausse les épaules comme si je comprenais pas.

«Elle était ennuyante!» ajoutais-je.

Puis, je vois une grande masse grise apparaître derrière Naos. «Oh non! Court!» criais-je en prenant le poignet de mon mech. Mais trop tard.

Galvatron vient de le prendre. «Alors, gamin, dis-moi comment tu as fait fondre le Spark de cette petite bot? Puis, après je te tuerai!»

Je met mes mains sur ma bouche, ne cessant de répéter: «Non, non, non!»

...

Et où sont les autres?

Galvatron répond à ma question, sans le savoir il me répond: «J'ai reussi à faire partir en mission tout les Autobots! T'as vue? Ça me facilite la tâche pour tuer ce petit mech qui ne mérite pas d'avoir ton Saprk! C'est moi qui le mérite!»

Non! Il va le tuer! Non, non, non!

Je dois trouver une idée... Vite! Vite!

«Tu ne peux pas, Galvatron!» dis-je tout simplement.

Il se met à me regarder d'un œil mauvais. Il me demande: «Éh, pourquoi ça?»

Je me met à bégayer. Je ne sais plus quoi répondre et quoi faire. «Parce que si tu le tue, je ne serai jamais t'aimer! Je te détesterai jusqu'à ma mort!» dis-je finalement avec arrogance et en mettant mes poings sur mes hanches.

J'avance vers Galvatron, avec un élan soudain de courage, en le pointant du doigt. «Tu sais c'est quoi ton problème? C'est que tu es pourri gâter et n'a pas connu le véritable amour! Et que tu te crois tout permis lors que tu PENSE aimé, mais ce n'est pas le cas, car comment tu agis, ce n'est pas en mech aimant!»

Je m'arrête devant lui en remettant les poings sur mes hanches. Levant la tête et plongeant mon regard dans le sien et les sourcils froncés.

Naos me fait signe de me taire, d'arrêter ça.

Je me préoccupe pas de lui. Si ça peut faire gagner du temps!

Je me leve sur la pointe des pieds, afin de "grandir". Je siffle: «Et mon Spark est déjà pris et si tu le tue, mon Spark s'éteindra peu à peu!» Ce qui est vrai! Car je l'aime comme une folle mon Naos!

Galvatron me regarde sans broncher. Puis, d'un geste, il transperce le chassis de Naos et le jette au sol en disant: «C'est ce qu'on verra!» En parlant de moi qui me laisserais mourir.

Il me saisie par le bras et tente de me trainer avec lui. Je me débat en disant: «Non, lache moi!» Puis, je donne un coup de pied. Il me lache et je cours vers Naos au sol. «Naos, Naos!» paniquais-je.

Il gémit de douleur. Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Je releve rapidement ma tete vers Galvatron qui approche. Lorsqu'il est à deux pas de moi, il tend le bras. Des coups de feux se font entendre. Je ferme les optiques, croyant que ce sont des Vehicons qui tirent. Mais, j'entends seulement une grande masse s'écrouler.

J'ouvre mes yeux et vois Galvatron au sol, commençant à s'éteindre. Ses optiques clignotent, puis la lumière rouge disparaît. Je vois Optimus qui marche vers nous, le canon fumant. «Les enfants vous n'êtes pas bles'» commence-t-il, mais je le coupe: «Naos est blessé!»

Le grand prime semble se figer, mais se ressaisie.

D'autre Autobots arrivent, dont Ratchet. «Ratchet! Occupe toi de Naos!» ordonné Optimus.

Pendant que Ratchet, aidé d'un autobot, transportent le blessé, Optimus se penche et m'aide à me relever. Je me laisse tomber dans ses bras en pleurant: «C'est de ma faute!» Il me sert gentilement les épaules en disant que ce n'est pas à cause de moi, que même eux se sont laisser prendre en vidant la base de tout les bots pour répondre aux signaux de mouvements Decepticons.

Optimus me pousse doucement vers l'intérieur de la base, faisant signe à ses soldats de s'occuper du corps de Galvatron.


End file.
